


Prowl's Five Nights At Freddy's

by edenblack85



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Murder Mystery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror, Swearing, Transformers as Humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenblack85/pseuds/edenblack85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enforcer Prowl learns about a case of a so called haunted Pizzaria and goes undercover to see why night guards are always turning up missing. Biggest mistake he ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing Persons Report

When a report of a missing persons case showed up, Prowl was surprised he got it. He didn't usually deal with missing people cases. He dealt with Homicide cases but nothing really with missing persons. He was the best Homicide Detective of the Iacon City Law Enforcer Department, after all.

But according to the reports, there had been murders before at the place of suspicious activities. 

Apparently in 1983, a child had been brutally killed by one of the......show cases of the pizzaria. It had been a small boy by the name of Daniel. Witnesses had said that he had been bullied by his bigger brother and his friends and therefore, they had gotten him killed by shoving his face into the jaws of the animatronic that had been quite popular. 

A year later, a child was found dead on the front door step of the pizzaria and it was forced to have shut down. No one knew who had slit the poor kid's throat. 

Two years after that, six children went missing and we're never really found until much later. But they were last seen at the pizzaria. The Enforcers had searched for the children and eventually they found their mangled, brutally slaughtered bodies stuffed inside the suits of the animatronics. 

Again, the pizzaria was shut down for the investigation and was later reopened when nothing could be found of how the children had been murdered and stuffed into the suits. 

Another year later, 1987, one of the animatronics malfunctioned and crushed a man's skull in its jaw, much like what happened to the child in '83. No one knew why the animatronic had bitten the man but that was enough to close down Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria for a good long time. 

It was only recently did the owners of the so called Fazbear Entertainment reopened the pizzaria with great success. Children loved the pizzaria and it's stars. They loved the food, they loved everything about it. 

But there was still something fishy going on. 

Apparentlly, some of the night guards hired onto the staff had been going missing. The pizzaria never filed the reports but the families and friends of the guards sure had. 

There was no trace of them at all. And rumors had it, but only rumors, they never really left the pizzaria. 

Prowl had frowned at reading the reports but kept looking into it. He read somewhere that the pizzaria might be haunted and that made him scoff. He didn't believe in ghosts. He believed in logic. Not superstition. 

Nonetheless, Prowl's boss and very good friend, Optimus Prime wanted him to look into it. He had asked Prowl to use that brilliant mind of his to find out what was going on at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. 

Sighing, Prowl agreed he would go undercover. He figured he had nothing better to do anyway. He didn't really have any cases right now as it was. It had been rather quiet lately as it was. 

So, therefore, he picked up his phone and dialed the number of the Pizzaria to apply for the night guard position. 

His boyfriend, Jazz was not going.....ah, fuck it. Yes he was. He was going to find so much humor in this job that he'd probably tease him relentlessly that he was going to practically babysit a bunch of animalistic robots. 

Great.


	2. Applying for Night Guard

Prowl was glaring at him. 

It couldn't be helped bit to glare at him. 

Because Jazz was laughing and snickering when he told him what he was going to do as his next undercover case. And as he had told him, the idiot started to laugh.

"And just what is so funny?" Prowl asked in unamusement as he glared harder at his boyfriend. 

Jazz snickered as he wiped a tear from his blue eyes from his blue shaded sunglasses. "Ah'm sorry, Ah'm sorry. Ah know Ah shouldn' laugh. But applyin' for a night guard position at a pizzaria like Freddy's is funny. Even fo' an undercover job. Do ya know how funny that sounds, Prowlers?" He asked. 

"No. Enlighten me." Prowl said blankly. "And you know I hate it when you slaughter my name like that." 

Jazz chuckled but then cleared his throat as he shifted on their bed. "Okay. Here it is. Freddy's is, like, the safest place in Iacon, Prowl. The animatronics are equipped with a program that allows the bots to recognize criminals. They have a criminal database programmed in their systems and they won' let child molestor or killers in the buildin'. If one of 'em tries, the animatronics immediately apprehend them and calls the Enforcers. They are like Enforcers their selves. Bodyguards to bitlits, Prowl. They protect them." 

Prowl frowned at the information but his mind was on the case reports. "Then why would there be missing person reports? Night guards have been going missing, Jazz." He told him. "It's why Optimus asked me to take the case."

Jazz now frowned but shrugged. "Ah dunno. Maybe they all quit and just didn' tell anyone." He stated. 

"That's not good enough. And I am going to go find out. Starting tomorrow. I have an interview with the Manager, Scott Cawthon." Prowl said firmly. 

Slowly grinning a devilish grin, Jazz leaned forward on the bed before slowly crawling across the mates until he was right in Prowl's lap, who stiffened for a moment before smirking, himself. "Does tha' mean we got a lil' time for personal care before bed?" He asked slyly before leaning into kiss his lover. 

Prowl sighed but returned the kiss as he slowly placed his hands on Jazz's shoulders. "You, Jazz, are impossible." He said in between kisses before pulling his lover to him. 

"Ya know ya like it when Ah am. And ya love it " Jazz said before he began kissing Prowl's neck and nipping at him, causing heat to immediately spread through his body. 

However, Prowl didn't deny it. 

The next morning, after a usual morning romp with Jazz, Prowl got up and took a shower to clean himself off of dried sweat and spent cum from his body. He couldn't deny that he loved every minute of being with Jazz. He remembered when he first met the rather good looking man. 

It had been, what? A year or two years ago when he bumped into the silver haired, blue eyed musician? 

That sounded about right. 

Prowl remembered he had been at a night club with Optimus and their slightly older friend, Ratchet. It wasn't his usual thing to be at a night club but ever since Ratchet started dating a pair of gorgeous model twins named Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, they had been going out on night romps more than often. And naturally, Prowl got dragged into it.

Prowl had been uncomfortable there, though. 

Night clubs were not his thing. He was an Enforcer and quite a serious one. He had a reputation to uphold and a night at a club did not include it. He only went to keep an eye on things and make sure Optimus didn't drink too much high grade alcohol. 

The big lug could never hold his liquor very well. 

However, Optimus was pulled onto the dance floor by some handsome, white blonde haired fellow that Prowl recognized as Starscream, quite a rich boy from a rich family and Prowl lost track of Ratchet ago to the twins. 

He had been sitting at the bar trying to locate them when a couple of drunk girls came up to him, offering him a good time. He declined them politely. 

Naturally, the girls insisted and no matter how much Prowl kept refusing, they would relent. One of them even pretended to trip and forced him to catch her and in result, she got grabby. She tried to kiss him and even fondle him through his pants, which had him very stiff and struggling to remove her from himself. 

And that was when the silver haired beauty of a man came up and pretended to be his boyfriend. He chased the girls right off before offering the most dazzling white smile to Prowl. 

Jazz was a little shorter than Prowl, 5 foot 6 to his 5 foot 11. He was a little stocky but a good build. His silver blonde hair fell shaggy around his head and around his angular face. He was very handsome and very polite to Prowl. He was no doubt Polyhexian with his somewhat rich somewhat tanned skin. He wore street clothes but looked very good in them from black baggy but hip hugging pants and a silver white muscle shirt. 

Prowl was immediately intrigued by Jazz and even let him buy him a drink. Or two......which lead them back to Prowl's apartment because of late it was and how far Jazz was staying in a hotel. 

But, like a gentleman, Jazz did not take advantage of Prowl, no matter how attractive he found him. They made out a little, when it became clear that Prowl was into other men and that was it. 

It had been awkward the next day but they had decided to just be friends. And friends they were for a few months. 

Until one particular night, Prowl had solved a case but it had left him very upset. It had been a child raping and murdering case and to have found a child horribly murdered by some sick fuck, it left him very sensitive and emotional. 

Jazz had comforted him, held him as he had cried and told him about what they found. They talked about it. And then comforting petting began warming Prowl and a few kisses were exchanged. 

And then they fucked each other wildly. 

Oh, the sex had been so amazing. Prowl had never felt so good in his life after Jazz let him take some steam off of him. They had fucked slowly and then fast and hard soon after. 

Eventually they talked about it the next day and decided to give it a shot. 

And they had been together ever since, growing ever so closer to one another. Prowl eventually had to admit it but meeting Jazz had been the best thing in his life. He wouldn't dare say he loved him just yet but it was sure damn close. 

Jazz openly admitted his feelings to the raven haired, ice blue eyed man that he thought him the hottest damn thing to ever walk Iacon. 

Prowl didn't know anything about that. He knew he was good looking with well kept black hair that did fall over his ice colored eyes. He was clean shaven almost all of the time. He did have a narrow face from his Praxian heritage. He was well built and completely healthy look, if not a little slender around the waist. He had nice long legs that he loved wrapping around Jazz when they decided to let him be on top and Prowl on bottom, being thrusted into by the musician. He was a good looking guy. 

But every time they argued about who was more attractive, and yes, they had had that arguement, Jazz would tell him he was the most beautiful man alive. In his opinion, anyway and his opinion only mattered. 

So Prowl let it go. 

Looking into the mirror of the somewhat steamy bathroom, Prowl merely smiled fondly at himself, remembering the day he met Jazz. He was fond of every memory he had with his lover. 

Deciding to quit messing around, Prowl quickly got dressed in casual clothes fit enough for a job interview, combed his hair and then woke the naked Jazz up again to tell him he was leaving, who kissed him furiously and whined for him not to go. 

But alas, he had to. 

It was his first day on the case after all and his interview was scheduled for after lunch time. But he was leaving a lottle early for he wanted to get an idea of what to expect after all at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. 

So once he was ready, Prowl was out the door. 

Arriving at the pizzaria, which was on the other side of Iacon, Prowl was met by a very loud but quite energetic establishment. It was a one story building but well sized for such a place. It was a nice looking restaurant if he had to admit it. 

The pizzaria was full of kids and their parents, playing games, eating pizza or watching the shows that went on. 

It was there, Prowl got to see the so called "haunted" animatronics for the first time. 

A big brown bear wearing a top hat was singing with a bigger purple bunny rabbit playing a red guitar and a bright yellow.......duck or maybe it was a chicken holding a cupcake while singing back up. 

Truth be told, Prowl couldn't really tell what the big bird was. 

He later found out that it was a chicken and it was a girl. He was embarrassed that he hadn't noticed before but could it really be helped. 

Wandering around the establishment, Prowl also found another stage but it was curtained and roped off with a sign saying, Sorry! Out of order! He was about to check behind the curtain to pique his curiosity but seeing a few of the staff members watching him made him decide against it. 

Moving on, Prowl came to the game room where children were playing all sorts of games to win tickets that would allow them to get prizes at what was called Prize corner. 

It was there he saw an upmost interesting animatronic. 

A Marionette with strings had it suspended from the ceiling but it was moving around, picking up prizes to give to kids. It was a slender thing with a white smiling, yet seeming to be crying mask. It was black and white colored all over with the exception of his white face. 

And what made it very odd was the animatronic seemed to have sensed his eyes on it and looked right back at him. The look that animatronic gave him, though. 

For the first time in a long time, Prowl felt un-nerved. It was like facing off one of his perps. He couldn't tell if the look was a threat or not. He just got the feeling that the Marionette was analyzing him. 

It probably was. 

If what Jazz had said was true, it was probably running his face through scans and checking to see if he had a criminal record. 

But as if it seemed satisfied with whatever it found, the animatronic turned its attention back onto the children, who demanded it. 

Prowl moved onto the next rooms. 

The other showcase room seemed to be for the younger children. There were games set up for little ones as well as a small merry go round for them to ride. He was met by a short stubby animatronic in the form of a round boy. It tried to give him a shiny red balloon but he ignored it as he kept looking around. 

His gaze fell onto a corner where children were brutalizing an animatronic. They were acting g so wild as they took it a part and attempted to put it back together like a puzzle. It was unfortunate more like a Mister.....no, a Missus Potato head. 

It looked as if it had once been quite a pretty white fox but now looked more like a Frankenstein instead. And weirdly, it had what looked like two heads. 

Prowl had to admit it but it was kind of freaky looking. He turned his attention onto the main stage of the Fazbear Toyland room and he was met by the animatronics here. 

Much like the ones from before, there were three of them. A brown bear with a bowler hat instead of a top hat, a blue bunny on a guitar and a very strangely sexy looking duck....erm.....chicken. 

Prowl didn't want to admit it but was forced to but this version of Chica the Chicken was gorgeously built. She had an hourglass figure for a chicken robot and was she really wearing pink shorts?

And.....why were they looking at him now while they were singing to the kids? They had seemed to have sensed his presence and looked at him, never faltering in their song. 

"Are you him?" 

Prowl was yanked back to reality by the voice right behind him and he turned to see a man in a grey suit. He frowned at the man before turning towards him. "I beg your pardon?" He asked. 

"You are Prowl, right? The guy wanting the night shift?" The man asked again. 

Prowl merely blinked at him before smiling brightly. It was time to put on his act. He was going to take a leaf out of Jazz's book and be overly friendly. "Yes, sir. I am. I guess you're the manager, right?" He asked. 

The man nodded and offered a hand, which Prowll and shook."Yup. I'm Scott Cawthon. The manager of this establishment. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Where dreams and fantasy become a reality. You've arrived earlier than expected. But I like punctuality. Come on with me to my office. We can begin the interview there." He said as he turned to lead. 

Prowl followed but did pause to glance at the animatronics only to be surprised that they were staring right at him. Watching him go. The Marionette was staring after him again too. 

And Prowl had to admit it. He didn't like it how they watched him. 

The interview was simple. 

Scott Cawthon asked him some questions about his past work experiences and he told the truth. He told him about the jobs he had before he became an Enforcer. He just left out the part where he went to the Enforcer Academy and then became one. 

Then Scott told him what his job would be. He would start the night shift from midnight to six in the morning, watching the security cameras and make sure things were in order. He would not leave the office for anything though. 

That was most suspicious, especially when Prowl asked why and Cawthon got a little nervous. But he never really said why.

After all of that, Cawthon asked one question that did surprise Prowl. "Are you sure you want this job? Because according to our last night guard, Jeremy, it's a really creepy job. It gets....a little......scary." he said cautiously. 

Prowl scoffed half heartedly and waved it away. "I can handle anything, Mister Cawthon. Besides I need a job. I have bills to pay and not enough creds. How hard can it be watching a bunch of robots?" He asked and then watched the manager's reaction. 

Cawthon had winced but nodded as if agreeing with him. But Prowl was not fooled. He did not agree with Prowl and Prowl saw it. "All right. You're hired then. You start tonight. Just be sure to be here exactly at eleven thirty. It's best that you are early so you can get situated. I will leave a work manual and a uniform in the security office for you. When you get here, at midnight, an automatic message will come on the phone. Listen to Phone Guy very carefully. It will explain everything you need to know about the job. Good luck, Prowl and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria." He said standing and offering his hand again. 

Prowl stood up and shook his head to be polite before taking his leave. He, however, did pick up one last thing that uttered from Scott Cawthon ' s mouth. 

"Please, Primus. Let him be the one to calm their asses down." 

Prowl kept going, choosing to put the words in a mental file he had in his mind as he went back out onto the floor of the pizzaria, starting to leave. 

Making another glance around the room, however, Prowl stiffened to see that the animatronics were staring at him again. And.....and was that.....? 

Prowl could have sworn he saw the curtain of the out of order stage had been moved a little and he saw a single yellow eye peering out at him. There had to be an animatronic back there. There just had to be. 

But without another glance behind him, Prowl left to go back home, send his report to Optimus and then rest up for his new job. 

His investigation started tonight.


	3. Night One-The Message

Prowl spent most of the time at home in his and Jazz's apartment reading up on the information on Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. He read the files and information so any times, he now had them memorized. He looked information on a guy named Jeremy that worked at Freddy's and found only one that suited his interest. 

Jeremy Fizgerald. 

A college kid a little younger than Prowl. He had a good clean record, other than he had been a little bit of a rebel in his teenage years. He had only one juvenile record for shop lifting and breaking into people's houses to steal stuff. 

But other than that, his school records were clean of anything that might suggest foul play at Freddy's. 

There was another record of another night guard who seemed to have survived from going missing at Freddy's. One that perked Prowl's interest. 

A Mister Michael Schmidt. 

He did have a record of car jacking and one account of kidnapping but that was because he didn't know there had been a baby in one of the cars he stole. He had turned himself in after returning the child to her parents and he was in jail for six months, serving community service.

After serving his time, he was released and he worked at Freddy's for only a week. He quit after seven days but there was no record of why. 

Prowl paused from reading on. And then he checked Jeremy's record again. He frowned when he found that Jeremy had quit after six days. It didn't say why.

Another night guard that upheld Prowl's interest was a Fritz Smith. He, however, was one of the missing guards. No one ever found him and he had been missing for the past six months. There was no sight of him or no one heard from him. 

He did have a sex offender record though. He had molested a few teenage boys at a Jr High school he had had a janitor job at. Freddy's had been his last job before he went missing.

One other file that piqued Prowl's interest was an old Security guard was a guy named Vincent Dirge. He was a guy who went missing as well. He had worked in the earlier store, Fredbear's Diner before it got shut down and became Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. 

He also had been the man whose head gotten bit by one of the animatronics. He had suffered some major trauma but had survived. And after years of recovering, he had returned to Freddy's when it opened back up as the night guard. 

The first week of it being opened, he served his time there. And then he went missing. No one knew what happened or where he had gone. He just disappeared, never had been seen or heard from again. 

He had a slight criminal record but it was unfinished. He apparently had a domestic violent case on him against lovers, men and women. And as a child, he Apparentlly had been in a Children's Behavioral Facility, being treated for child rape and abuse. His father had abused him badly until his mother finally grew fed up after he had been raped numerous times by him. 

The father died in prison from other inmates. They had cornered him and murdered him brutally. 

It took years of recovery for this Vincent character. And when he was older, he was the night guard for years until 1987 when Fredbear's shut down and then the first week of Freddy's. 

Still, it was concerning and there was no statements from this Fazbear Entertainment company. They only said what a tragedy it was to have so many kids being killed and the missing night guards but they were not at fault for the past events except for the first child death when employees had not stopped the bullying of the boy and Vincent getting his head crushed. 

No evidence came up against the company so it was released from foulplay. 

Still, it was troubling and Prowl was going to find out what exactly was going on at the Pizzaria. He would track down Jeremy and Mike later to get their words of the place later if he found anything plausible. 

After sleeping some hours and Jazz coming home from his band practice, Prowl and his lover had a few romps in the bed before getting more rest for his first night. 

Exactly at 10:45, Prowl got up, drank some coffee and was dressed before he left for his first night.

Arriving at 11:20 p.m, Prowl was met by Scott who gave him the keys to the building and allowed him to go in to start. He went staight to the security room to examine his new equipment. 

The guard station was a small room in the far back of the Pizzaria with no a long open hall way leading into the room with two other doors to the sides. There were also two vents beside his new desk where a large security screen was set up with a large LED flashlight and a.....Freddy Fazbear mask? 

That was odd. 

Prowl began examing the security system which showed all rooms with a push of the button on a small tablet he could carry and with it, he could check the cameras. 

There was a button on the desk that lead who knows where. But after looking at the camera in the Prize Corner and hearing a music box going off, and touching the button to see that it wound up the box, he realized what it was for. 

Why it was used for winding up the music box, Prowl didn't know. 

Finally at 11:59, the red phone on the desk began to ring, startling Prowl a little. He pushed the button to answer and at exactly midnight, the message played. 

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." A man's vooce began speaking. Prowl just frowned but listened to what was being said. "Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" 

Prowl sighed but leaned back in his chair to get more comfortable. He had a feeling this was going to be so stimulating. In a sarcastic way. 

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person." 

That one made Prowl stiffen in his seat but he continued to listen carefully. And while doing so, he quickly pulled out a small recorder which he started recording to copy the rest of the message. This was too fishy to pass by. 

"Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Oh yeah. This was entirely not legal. Prowl did not like the sound of this message and it was throwing up warning signs within him. 

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about." The dubbed Phone Guy said. 

"Right." Prowl muttered, narrowing his eyes. He didnt believe that for one second. 

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." 

Prowl rolled his eyes but sat back. 

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit." Phone Guy said and Prowl really stiffened. "Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

Prowl's eyes widened at that and he couldn't help but snatched up the tablet now looking at the security cameras. To hear that the animatronics......wandered, that was definitely making him uneasy. 

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person." Phone Guy went on. 

Prowl continued to listen to the message while checking out the cameras. He found all characters still in place, not really moving. But we're they.....? 

Yes. Prowl saw one of them twitching. The purple rabbit was moving. It was looking around the room, as if searching for something. 

"They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." 

Prowl sent the red phone a wide eyed look. Yeah, there was no way any of this was legal. 

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death." 

Prowl blinked, feeling a cold chill run up his spine. "Death?" He simply asked as if talking to Phone Guy. 

"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

Prowl swallowed hard as he turned his attention back onto the cameras and suddenly stiffened when he saw that the purple rabbit, Bonnie as he learned had finally moved. He checked the other cameras quickly and found the rabbit still in the stage room. He was just.....picking up some fallen party hats and setting them back on the table. 

"What?" Prowl murmured uneasily but watched the rabbit closely as it was cleaning up. 

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

And the message went dead. 

Prowl just sat there, stiff as a board, staring at the camera locked on Bonnie. He had a feeling this was not going to be as boring as he thought it would be. But it certainly was not going to be fun. 

"Slag me." Prowl murmured and for the first time in his career as an Enforcer, he was extremely nervous.


	4. Night One-Close Calls

Okay. Prowl had to admit it now. He was un-nerved by all of this. He wasn't sure if it was a joke or not. It could have been. He had heard of some employers and employees pulling pranks on the new guys before. 

Sort of a......welcome to the job sort of thing. 

And he was on 50% sure that was it. The other 50%, however, he wasn't sure. 

But nonetheless, he kept an eye on Bonnie as it moved around the main showcase room, picking up stuff. He didn't want to take his eyes off of it for one moment. 

When it came around 1 a.m, however, Prowl was scowling at himself. He was being silly. He was letting the words of Scott Cawthon get to him. It was probably just to get him riled up. 

Yeah. That was it. It was to prank him, scare him. This place was about fun and laughter, after all. And pranks were fun and full of laughter. 

However, Prowl almost missed the fact that the chicken, Chica was no longer on the stage. He only realized she was missing was because he heard banging from one of the security cameras and it sounded like it was from the kitchen. 

Sighing, Prowl picked up the tablet and searched for Chica. He couldn't find her at all. But one of the security feeds seemed to be out and the noises were louder then. He figured that the animatronic found her way into the kitchen. 

Humming, he had a decision to make. He could either just sit there and just let the lost animatronic probably break stuff in the kitchen and he could get in trouble for the mess in the morning or he could go get her and coax her out. 

"Huh." Prowl muttered before pushing himself to standing up and looking around. He paused, however, to see a pile of purple fabric hanging on a coat rack. 

The uniform. He had forgotten about that. He figured he better put it on. It was the dress code, after all. He better wear it so not to get in trouble.

Grimacing, Prowl went over to the long sleeved purple shirt and plucked it off the hook. It smelled like strong starch so he was sure it was clean. It was very stiff though. But still, rules were rules. 

So he put it on, buttoned up the front and tucked it into his pants before he reached over to grab the flashlight. He better get this over with. 

Walking to one of the doors, the one on the right that he had memorized the hall that the kitchen was in. He walked out into the dark ess of the hall and started heading on his way to go find Chica. 

It didn't take long to reach the kitchen. It was just down the hall, after all. 

Prowl had turned on the flashlight to guide his way and followed the sounds of banging. He found the wide open door right away and went in. 

Only to freeze. 

Both of the chickens were there, together. They seemed to be have been engaged with something because they had pans laying on the counters and they......had they really pulled out pizza dough and we're they really making pizza?

That was in deed very odd. 

But they both stopped what they were doing, which had been using a roller to flatten the pizza dough and turned their glowing eyes over onto Prowl, who just stood there, frozen himself. His heart was beating too fast now from some un-nerved anxiety. 

"Um....." Prowl said as a start as he stared at both Chicas. "Hello. I.....um....am the night guard. My name is Prowl. I....uh.....was just checking the noise that you were making. I apologize for interrupting anything." He grimaced, realizing he probably sounded like a spaz. 

Both Chicas just stared at him, though they were twitching slightly. And he could make out their eyes roaming over him, analyzing him. They were examining him. 

"I.....just be on my way." Prowl said before he swiftly turned around and walked back as fast as he could towards the guard station. He was not going to get them out of there. Screw that! Let them cook the pizza if they wanted to. 

Hurrying back into the guard station, Prowl moved to sink back into the chair, touching his now pounding chest. That.. .had been most unsettling. He was not going to do that again. No way. 

Sighing, Prowl set down the flash light and bent down to reach into his bag he had brought with himself to get hos notebook. He had brought it so he could keep reports on his cases. 

Straightening back up, Prowl raised up and set the notebook down to begin, only to jerk and snap back in his chair when he realized one of the animatronics was standing in the middle of the hall. 

Gasping softly, Prowl snatched up the flashlight to turn it on so he could see which one it was. 

And did he fucking regret it. 

The first thing he saw was how tall it was. It had a good three inches on him. 

Second, it was not one of the animatronics he had seen before. 

It was a brilliantly red fox. 

And third, it looked like a pirate. 

It had panted on trousers of a pirate, it had one single yellow eye staring back at him, the other having been covered by an eyepatch. And it had silver, curved hook on its right arm.

Just by looking g at it from where he sat, Prowl knew that thing was sharp tipped. He could see the glint off the tip. 

The flash light flickered and Prowl sucked in a breath as he smacked it a few times, making it flicker even more. He heard a feral growl from down the hall that had him wishing he had decided to bring his taster gun or a shock baton. He quickly looked up, his breathing picking up rapidly before he realized the fox was gone. 

Panting somewhat in unease, Prowl tried to calm himself. He had no idea why he had been so sc......no. Not scared. He was an Enforcer, Primus damn it. He had faced so much worse than a bunch of freaky robot animals. 

A pinging noise caught his attention next and he quickly looked at the monitor. A red light was flashing on the screen so he quickly looked at the camera feed of where it was. 

The Prize Corner. 

The music box was slowing down, dying down and something......a shadowy figure was starting to climb out of the large present that Prowl had somehow missed. He saw that it was the Marionette. 

It was looking right at the camera, at him and it seemed to be.....scowling at him. Those eyes......those black eyes with white dots seemed to pierce Prowl's soul through the camera wires. 

Why was it.......? 

Was it the music box?! 

Prowl quickly pushed the button to wind up the music box again and when it started to play again, he watched as the Marionette pause from climbing out of the present before descending back in. 

Okay. 

So that was what the music box was for. To keep the.....Puppet from leaving the box. The music seemed to have kept it appeased. He would definitely have to watch that more closely. 

Prowl blew out an unsteady breath before he simply jumped nearly out of his skin when he had changed the camera again only to find that the purple rabbit was now making its way down one of the halls, the hall on the left. It was coming to the security station. 

And he had a feeling he didn't want it to come in. 

So quickly, Prowl looked around before spying a panel next to the door that had two signs above two buttons. One said light and the other said door. 

Frowning, he reached over and tapped the button that said door which brought down a large thick metal door right through the ceiling, clanging loudly just as that big purple bunny came into view. 

Prowl had jumped at the sound and the sight, his heart going wild. It sure had moved fast. And now it was knocking at the door. He chose not to listen or respond. He just sat there, listening hard before flinching when a piercing shriek was emitted from the other side. And then pounding thus could be heard as it walked away. 

Sighing in relief, Prowl slowly relaxed before sinking into his chair. "Prowl, what the hell did you just sign up for?" He asked himself now rubbing his head. 

Suddenly a slight chirp sound made Prowl jump and spun around to see that one of the Chicas was apparoaching the office from down the hall. His heart sped up again as it moved closer and closer. He wasnt.......

His jaw fell when he saw the pretty Chica step into the light of the office. She looked the same but.....her beak was gone. She now looked like a yellow doll, if he had to choose how to describe it. 

Except that mouth where the beak had been was one sinister looking thing. It was full of rows of sharp needles and it seemed to grin at him as she moved closer towards him. 

Prowl sank into his chair, eyes growing wider by the second as she moved right up to the desk. He swallowed hard as he sank lower, his hear nearly pounding out of his chest. 

What did she want? Why was she here? Why were any of them trying to come here? 

Chica seemed to stare at him, motionless for a long moment before her now white on black eyes growing red. She was growling an eerie sound, a threatening sound. And all Prowl could do was sink lower and lower, feeling his blood drain from his face. Hell! From his body. 

Prowl tried to speak, to say something but the words caught in his throat and made him choke. 

And then she leapt at him. 

Prowl flinched with a startled cry, his arms thrown up to cover his head as he threw himself backwards right out of the chair onto the floor. 

Chica shrieked and there was a deeper growl. Prowl, still covering his head, peeked through his arms, looking at the desk legs only to freeze. 

There was a pair of dirty, golden yellow feet there. Bear feet if he recognized them correctly. Something big was next to Chica and they were shifting slightly. 

There was a few gargle growls in the room before Prowl watched from under the desk as Chica swung around and went stomping out. 

Then slowly, Prowl raised himself to his knees to look over the desk only to find nothing. He was alone again. 

Sighing in relief, Prowl pushed himself up to his feet before he froze again as his back pressed against something. He felt his heart nearly stop as he just stood ther, blood draining from his entire body, leaving him cold. He slowly turned a hand and pressed it back until it was met by coarse faux fur and something.......big. 

Slowly he turned his head only to find himself looking right at what looked like Freddy Fazbear, only it was extremely dirty, shaggy and had wires sticking out its empty eye sockets. And it was golden yellow with the except of the dirty grease marks all over it. 

The big yellow bear animatronic towered over him by a good solid foot, glaring at him with a yellowish red glow in those empty eye sockets before it grinned at him, showing sharp looking fangs. 

Prowl sucked in a breath and slowly backed away from the bear animatronic. 

Apparently it didn't like that because it let out a piercing growl and lashed out at him. He expected to be hit but he was grabbed. The bear grabbed him by the purple shirt and yanked him forward closer to it. 

"Eh.....!" Prowl couldn't help but murmur in growing fear and surprise as the bear proceeded to grab his shirt and yank really hard at it. He was jerked forward, smacking his face against its chest and making him cry out in surprise and pain. 

However, Prowl had not expected the bear to just rip the shirt right off of him, ripping the seams until it Literately came off of him before the animatronic shoved him away where he landed in the chair. 

And with wide eyes, Prowl watched the bear rip the purple shirt to shreds before throwing it to the side. He could only tense up, clutching onto the arms of the chair in growing fear as it turned a glare onto him. 

He sank into the chair, blinked once and gasped softly when he saw that the bear was suddenly gone. 

Whirling around and looking around the room, Prowl realized he was alone again. He drew out a shaky breath as he reached for the tablet and flicked through it. 

The animatronics were back in their places. They were not moving again. 

"Wh-what?" Prowl murmured in surprise before flinching whrn he heard chimes go off, making him whip his head around to the clock. 

6:00 a.m.

Breathing shakily, Prowl slumped in his chair and felt so tired all of a sudden. He hadn't even realized the time went by so quickly. He hadn't even paying attention to the time. But nonetheless, his first shift was over. 

Prowl slumped further in his chair, grimacing. His first night was over. And he hadn't even really learned very much. He had been so busy trying to keep his eyes on the animatronics he hadn't done any searching for answers. 

Well so much for knocking this case out the first night. He was going to have to come back for another night and try and find evidence of missing night guards. 

The problem was, he had a feeling he already knew what happened to them. By the actions of that bear......that Golden Freddy........he had a feeling that maybe they weren't just missing. 

If that bear was a little.....aggressive, and the others were always trying to wander into the guard station, there was a possibility they had something to do with the disappearences. 

Question was, why?


	5. Jeremy Fitzgerald

The door clicked and swished open and Jazz looked up from the fridge he had been looking around for some food. He immediately smiled when he saw Prowl trudge in. "Hey, lover! Welcome home! How was......?" He was asking before cutting off when Prowl just walked to their bed room and went in without saying a word. 

Frowning, Jazz closed the fridge door and went to the bedroom, looking in at Prowl, who was now seated on the bed and was staring at the wall. 

It suddenly became very clear to Jazz that Prowl was paler than ever. He knew that his lover had always had a pale complexion but right now......he was deathly white and he did look pretty tired. 

Concerned, Jazz hurried over to Prowl's side and sat down next to him, touching his arm. He winced when his lover flinched and looked at him in alarm. "Prowl? Are ya okay? You look like ya saw a ghost." He said worriedly. 

Prowl sighed now reaching up to rub his face before flopping backwards onto the bed, laying back. He mumbled something before uncovering his face and frowning seriously at the celing. 

"Prowl, ya gotta talk to me. What happened?" Jazz asked now bending over Prowl. 

"I'm fine, Jazz. Just very tired. It was.....a very eventful night." Prowl said before frowning and looking at Jazz. "Jazz, what do you know about the animatronics at Freddy's? Were there any stories of them being aggressive? Dangerous to people?" 

Jazz frowned but shook his head. "No. Ah mean there were rumors of how mostly they ignored parents when entertaining the kids. And there was the one animatronic who bit a guy but as far as Ah can tell, they don' hurt any one." He stated before stiffing. "Why? Did they try an' hurt ya?"

Prowl grimaced but sat up. "One of them grabbed me early this morning and tore off the purple uniform shirt of of me. Literately tore it off and ripped it to pieces." He paused frowning. "There is something wrong with them. And listen to this." 

He took out his recorder and played the Phone Guy's message. He watched Jazz's reaction and was not surprised when he looked shocked and horrified. 

After it was done, Jazz stood up and began pacing. "Okay, tha' ain't legal. Prowl, now Ah'm worried. Ah don' think ya should do this case now. What if ya get hurt?!" He said very concerned. 

Prowl slowly shook his head. He considered that but he still needed to find out why the animatronics were aggressive at night. He had seen them with the kids during the day. They were friendly beyond all nature, even with some of the kids misbehaving. 

"I think," Prowl said slowly. "I need to find one of the former night guards and get his statement. I am going to locate one of them." He said now standing up. 

Only to get pushed back down by Jazz. 

"Nope. Ya get some sleep firs', Prowl. Ya look like ya about to drop any second." Jazz said firmly. 

Prowl just smiled before nodding. He needed some sleep, he knew. He was so tired after that night he had. 

So after about six hours of sleep, Prowl got up and got going. He was only too grateful for Jazz making him some brunch and some strong coffee, which he had before he left to go find one of the former night guards. 

It was Jeremy Fitzgerald he went after. He had looked up his information and found that the guy now worked at a cafe in the middle of Iacon. 

When he first saw Jeremy, he was surprised. The kid looked normal. He looked like he had never been scared in his life. He wore a happy smile, even if he did have some wrinkles around his eyes, stating that he didn't sleep well at night. 

Prowl decided to act like a customer while looking over the Freddy's work manual that Cawthon had given him. He even called Jeremy over to make an order while looking through it, pretending to read. 

And when Jeremy came over with a smile, it was immediately gone. And he dropped his order pad on the ground. 

Prowl frowned at it before looking at Jeremy. "Are you okay?" He asked sounding concerned. 

Jeremy blinked once, blushed and then swept up his pad. "Y-ye-yes. Ah......Wh-what can I get for you?" He asked as he held up his pen to the pad. 

Prowl gave an order and Jeremy took it and then speedily walked away. 

After about five minutes, Jeremy came back with a coffee pot like Prowl ordered and shakily set it down. The Enforcer frowned before looking squarely at Jeremy, who was staring at the manual with uneasiness. "Are you sure you are all right?" He asked slowly. 

Jeremy blinked at him, looking like he was thinking about something before he grabbed a chair and sat down. "You shouldn't work there." He said bluntly. 

Prowl just frowned but deep inside, he smirked. He knew he had Jeremy's attention now. "And why not? It seems like a fun job. Especially the night guard position. You get to sit in the pizzaria, all by yourself. No one to bother you. You get to try out the games, sneak some snacks from the kitchen. Get to mess around with the animatronics. I think it would be a blast." He said brightly. 

Jeremy paled but shook his head. "Don't ever mess with the animatronics, man. They are more dangerous than you think." He said seriously. 

Prowl froze looking wide eyed at him but he slowly shook his head. "What do you mean? They're just robots. They don't do anything. Trying to freak me out, are you? I start working there tonight." He said now trying to sound accusing. 

Gulping, Jeremy leaned in, still pale. "Don't work there, man. You really don't want to work there." He said shakily. 

"Why? What's wrong with that place?" Prowl pressed. 

Jeremy took a shaky breath before leaning closer and folding his hands together to keep them from shaking. "Okay. Here it is. I used to work there as a night guard. Biggest mistake I ever made. I thought it would be cool and I needed the job. I thought the same things as you're thinking. But.....my week there was hell." He stated. 

Prowl just frowned before nodding for him to go on. "Elaborate." He stated quietly. 

"When I started working, the animatronics.....they would wander around. Do their own thing. But once they noticed I was even there, they tried coming after me. They would try and get in and get me. There is this message that this guy leaves, he said they would try and stuff me into a suit." Jeremy told him. "Except, he didn't exactly say how many there were. I thought there was only six of them. Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, The Mangle, Balloon Boy and The Marionette, which is the one you really don't want to piss off. That one.....is like.....the one thing you do not want to come after you. But then there was Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica." 

Prowl just frowned, taking in all of the names. "What about.....? I heard there was another one. What, a gold bear?" He said sounding unsure. 

Jeremy paled to complete white and did look frightened at the mentioning of that name. "Golden Freddy. Fredbear. He was the first animatronic, along with this one called Spring Bonnie, which everyone eventually started calling Springtrap because of its suit. If you ever see the golden bear, you better run. He is just like The Marionette. He is the one robot you do not want to piss off." He stated. 

Prowl slowly nodded. "Okay. So since you've worked there, can you give me some tips? Why would they try and hurt me?" He asked so innocently. 

Jeremy huffed but glanced around the cafe as if searching g for someone. "Okay. There was, like, this murder back in the 80's. Six kids went missing and later showed up dead inside the suits of the animatronics." He started to say. "There are a lot of rumors of what happened. But the one rumor that most agrees about is that the six kids might have died but they didn't leave. Stories say that their spirits possess the animatronics and they are trying to get their revenge on the guy who killed them." 

"Did they.....ever find the man who did it?" Prowl asked now sounding nervous. 

Jeremy shook his head. "No. But from what I've heard, he might not be alive any more. No one knows about this but the guy might have been killed at the pizzaria. I know about it because I found this......video tape. An old Security tape in the basement where Springtrap is being kept. I watched it and it showed this guy being chased around by the animatronics. They scared him to try and hide in Spring Bonnie. And that suit....it's like a springtrap. He climbed into it and accidently knocked into the springs, making it snap shut on him. Crushed him like a grape." He stated. 

Prowl stiffened but he leaned in closer to Jeremy. "Why didn't anyone report this? This wasn't in the news or anything. What happened?" He asked hurriedly. 

Jeremy shook his head. "Because of Scott Cawthon. Freedy's had enough bad rep because of all of the other deaths and stuff. He covered it all up. He destroyed all of the tapes that might had anything to do with the murders that happened there. And when he found out I knew, he told me to keep my mouth shut or he'd give me to the animatronics." He said before snorted as if he found something funny. 

"What?" Prowl asked tilting his head and squinted his eyes. 

Jeremy shook his head before finally drawing back. "It's too bad that he doesn't know that the animatronics actually like me. They kind of proved it after my third night there." He said sighing. 

"And.....what so they do if they like you?" Prowl asked slowly. "Do they leave you alone?" 

Jeremy snorted before running his hand through his hair. "Heh, I wish. No. They bug the shit out of you. They still try and come after you. But not to kill you or anything. But they keep stalking you." He said with a shaky sigh. 

Prowl frowned before he thought of something. "I....heard rumors they don't like the color purple. Why don't they like purple shirts?" He asked slowly. 

Jeremy froze before he suddenly looked blankly at him. "You already fucking worked a night, didn't you?" He asked blankly. 

Prowl blinked surprised. "What?" He asked in alarm. 

"Golden Freddy came after you because you were wearing the damn purple shirt, didn't he?" Jeremy asked blankly. 

Grimacing, Prowl realized he made a mistake. He had underestimated Jeremy by asking that question. He sighed before nodding. "Yes, I did. And yes, he did." 

Jeremy snorted again, shaking his head. "Good try though. You almost had me fooled." He sighed and sat back. "What happened your first night?" 

Prowl grimaced but told him. He left out the part where he was an Enforcer trying to solve the case but told him everything else. And all Jeremy did was listen. 

Once he was done, Jeremy nodded. "Well.....you actually got lucky then. Except for the part where you probably pissed off Foxy by shining a light into his face. His eyes are really sensitive to light. So tonight, you better really keep an eye out for him. He might be out for blood." He paused. "And for the part of Toy Chica coming after you, she was probably trying to jump your bones. She usually leaves you alone or just stares at you. But by the sound of it, she was trying to jump you." 

Prowl stared feeling dread coming on. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. "What do you mean? Do you mean......?" He was asking now feeling the burn of a blush reaching his face. 

Jeremy made a face but smiled tightly. "You talked to her, didn't you? She is really clingy if she thinks you like her, man. She and the others don't usually have anyone talk to them. If you talked to her at all, she thought you were flirting. Or something." He stated. 

Prowl stared at him in ridicule. "How is that revelent?! All I said was I'd leave them alone to do what they were doing? I cannot fathom the idea of how that was flirting!" He said bewildered. 

Jeremy laughed but leaned on the table. "There is a reason why they ignore grown ups, dude. Because adults ignore them. You talked to her, man. So she thinks you're interested in her. You were nervous, right?" He asked. 

Prowl stared blankly. "I had two animatronics staring at me while they were cooking. I thought only Chica was in there and I was going to make sure she wasn't breaking things. Of course I was nervous. I still don't see......" 

"You talked to them, nervously. But politely. And you left them alone to do their thing." Jeremy said pointingly. "The animatronics are used to people yelling at them. Night guards probably yell at them when they are doing stuff they are not suppose to. Or are places they are not suppose to be. I think that was what happened to this guy named Fritz Smith. I heard that he yelled at them alot." He said. 

"How do you know that?" Prowl asked frowning. 

"Because he was the Phone Guy. On the fourth night, if you're stupid enough to stick around, the message that night, you hear him yelling at them." Jeremy stated dumbly. "They don't like being yelled at. And I know for the fact that the whole Bite of 87 was because the guy, Vincent was yelling at Foxy. I was there, man." 

Prowl stiffened but stared. "You were?" He asked.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah. My seventh birthday. Can't forget a day like that. The guard, Vincent saw Foxy roaming with a kid. The kid had to go to the bathroom and his parents wasn't paying attention. So he started crying. Foxy hopped right off his stage and went to take the kid to the bathroom. The animatronics are not suppose to leave their stages during the day. But no one was helping the pee drenched, crying kid. Dirge saw him get off the stage and so he went to yell at him and even.....kind of made the mistake of yelling at the kid to stop crying because he was scaring him. He called him a snivelling, whining crybaby and told him to man up. Foxy didn't like that and so he......" he paused to bite down hard to click his jaws together.

Prowl took in that information and filed it away mentally. "So.....what happens if the animatronics like you? They don't try and hurt you, right?" He asked slowly. 

Jeremy shook his head but smiled tightly. "No. They try to fuck you." He said bluntly. 

Dead silence and a wide eyed stare. 

"What?" Prowl asked blankly. 

Jeremy had an even tighter smile but raised his eyebrows. "If they like you, they think you respect them in any way, they get clingy. If the story about the kids possessing the animatronics are true, they are starving for attention and contact. They probably just want friends. But night guards are usually mean to them or they ignore them or are afraid of them. They just want contact, man." 

Prowl stared blankly, stalled in surprise. "And they try to......?" He was saying uneasily. 

Jeremy nodded as he lift his hands and began poking his single finger through a hole he made with his other hand as if motioning sex with them. "Yep." He said shortly. 

"How the hell could they.....? They couldn't possibly.....! They are robots for children! Why would they have parts like that?!" Prowl almost exclaimed in shock. 

"Kids have to pee and poop too, man." Jeremy said in amusement. "And when they are really young and people ignore them for the sake of their own entertainment, it was the guy who made them. His twisted idea that if that happens, the animatronics should be programmed to take of the kids' needs. So if a kid needed to use the bathroom and was still potty training, and their parents are too busy chatting away on the phone to notice, the animatronics are the ones who takes care of it. They have a program in their processors that allows them to teach the kids how to use a toilet. They have the parts just like us." 

Prowl just stared wide eyed at him. "That cannot be legal." He said swallowing hard. 

"It is now. When the idea first came out, there was a controversy about it. The owner of Fazbear Entertainment made the argument about his robots teaching kids how to potty train and people thought it was a good idea. So they legalized robot dicks and vaginas. The animatronics have them. Trust me on that." Jeremy said a slight blush on his own face. 

Prowl raised an eyebrow. "And you know from experience?" He asked skeptically. 

Jeremy blushed and rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Toy Chica jumped me one night. I had drank too much coffee and energy drinks to keep my head in the game and had to puss bad. She got me in the men's restroom. It was embarrassing. Believe me. But god. I'm going to admit it. They know what they're doing. I hate to say it but it was the best damn sex I ever had." He said as if ashamed to say it. 

Prowl was lost for words. He had no idea how to respond to that at all. That was.....too much information for his mind. But......if it kept him from being killed or dare he say, jumped, okay. Good to know. 

"So how will I know if they like me or not? And what is this about missing night guards?" Prowl asked slowly. 

Jeremy grimaced but shook his head. "Don't know about the missing night guards part. If they are missing, it might be because of the animatronics. And Fazbear Entertainment. If you listened to the first message on your first night, it is so obvious that they covered up any deaths. But I don't know. It could also be Golden Freddy or Purple Guy or even Springtrap. I don't know. But if they like you, you'll find out tonight. If they just stalk you and don't try to hurt you, they like you. If they don't like you, they just try and kill you or probably try to kick you out. I heard that happened once. A guy named Mike. They didn't like him. So they grabbed him and threw him out of the pizzaria out onto his face. He told me when I did the exact same thing you are doing. I went looking for answers and he told me the exact same thing I am telling you. For him, it was something about him accidentally shutting one of the doors right on Bonnie ' s face. Tore it right off. It took the company forever to fix it because he wouldn't let anyone touch him. I heard Bonnie was really upset that he had no face for a week. Didn't even try going after Mike because he was sulking in the back room. I think he really liked Mike and then having Mike go do that.....yeah. The rabbit was upset. Pissed the other animatronics off. So when he showed up for his sixth night, Mike said they came at him at once, grabbed him and dragged him out. They refused to let him back in." Jeremy told him. 

Prowl slowly nodded, making a mental note that he would track down Mike Schmidt and find out his story of the events at Freddy's. "Thank you for talking to me about all of this. I will try and be prepared for tonight." 

"You want some sound advice?" Jeremy asked skeptically. "Quit now while you're ahead. You don't want them liking you or not liking you. You don't want anything to do with that place. Trust me. It's why I quit my first week." 

"I will consider that. I must go. I should get some rest before my shift tonight " Prowl said before handing him some money for his order and a tip. He stood up and gathered up his things. 

"Good luck, man. You're go to need it. And remember? Don't piss off Golden Freddy or the Puppet. That's the last thing you want." Jeremy said as he walked away himself. 

Prowl just nodded as he took his leave, walking out of the cafe with everything he had learned. It was very disturbing ineed. To think the animatronics is were that dangerous or they had.......human like parts to do what? Interface with people sexually? 

That was very disturbing to even think about. 

But as Prowl went to his car and got in and started driving, he almost slammed on the brakes as a thought hit him. 

"Purple Guy?!" Prowl asked out loud in surprise. "What Purple Guy? Who is Purple Guy?"


	6. Night Two-A Test Goes Wrong

After going back to his apartment, Prowl went over his reports and even recorded what Jeremy had said. He didn't want to forget anything, even though for him it was almost impossible. Jazz had always teased him for having the memory of an elephant. 

He never forgot. Not even small details. 

Well......except things like the purple work shirt. 

But still, it made Prowl wonder what it was about purple that seemed to make Golden Freddy angry. He knew that the golden bear animatronic had been angry. He had seen it in the animatronic's empty eye sockets. 

Prowl wondered if it had anything to do with this Purple Guy. He had tried to go back to ask Jeremy but according to one of his coworkers, Jeremy went on break and she had no idea where he went when he did.

Sighing, Prowl would only have to speculate until he could get a hold of Jeremy. He had even left a note for Jeremy and his number before heading back to his apartment to get some work done and get some rest. 

Once he slept some and woke to Jazz making him dinner, they ate together and he left for Freddy's, but not without having to promise to be careful that night. 

Once again, Prowl arrived earlier than expected to, at 11:20 and he went in to get ready for the long night he was expecting. Only this time, he had an idea. He wanted to try something and he really hoped it didn't back fire on him. He hoped the animatronics would just leave him alone so he could investigate this case. 

So he dropped off his stuff, he went to the Prize Corner. He figured it would be best if was the Marionette that was the one who seemed to be in charge. 

While he didn't believe in ghosts, if there was any chance at all that it was possessed, it would be the one he could get to cut him a break. 

After all, Jeremy said that the Marionette was the one that no one should piss off. It and Golden Freddy but he didn't know where that one was. 

"Excuse me. Marionette?" Prowl spoke to the large present and he did feel foolish for speaking to it but he hoped this would work. 

"My name is Prowl. I am the night guard for this week. I realize that.....there is a possibility that you and the others do not like night guards. I do not know why but I would like to find out." He stated numbly. "You see, I am an Enforcer working an undercover case. I came to see why the night guards are missing. But I believe there might be more than meets the eye to this case. The children that were murdered. I would like to know that mystery. I can probably close the case and seek some justice for the children. If that is......who you really are. I can make sure the one who killed the children find what he deserves. Life in prison if he is still alive." 

Prowl paused when he heard shuffling inside the box and it made his blood run cold. He was sure the Puppet was listening now. He just really hoped this didn't backfire on him. 

"I......I am aware that perhaps you are the reason the night guards are missing. I would.....I would like to know why. Did they do something wrong? I need to know so I can see the proper justice brought to them if they did." Prowl said trying to hide the nervousness he felt now. 

Slowly, he backed away from the present, fully intending to go to the security station now. "If....if you can ensure that the others let me work, that would be most appreciated. And I can unravel this mystery and ensure that whatever happened to those children are brought to light. Even if it means the man is dead. He will still suffer the consequences for his actions." He said before swallowing hard and backing away more. "I.....will.....will leave you to rest and hopefully you will think about it." 

And with that, he turned away to leave quickly. 

However, aling the way, Prowl stopped by the Toy animatronics and looked at Toy Chica, who looked like she was sleeping like the rest. 

Taking a deep breath, he approached the stage. "Uh....Toy Chica, I presume. I.....would like to express my apologies if I offended you in any way that made you come to the security office to see me." Prowl said softly though he was feeling pretty nervous at the moment. "I do appreciate visits but I did hear that it was intended to......hm." He paused grimacing. "To offer, perhaps, intimate contact. While I do see the beauty of your appearence, I would appreciate it if you did not try and jump me as you tried last night. I'm afraid it is not that I do not like you or anything. It is just.....I am in a relationship with someone else. And......I....I do.....like him.....oh." he scowled and shook his head. "I do love him very much. I understand that you may want contact but I cannot offer such contact that you might be looking for. But perhaps......we can share a platonic relationship. I would not mind a friendship with you or the others." He paused to glance at the "sleeping" Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie. "I would very much to be friends with all of you. If you would not mind. I promise, I am not here to harm you or mistreat you in any way. I am here to help if I can. I will leave you to think about it and I do hope that I did not just make a fool out of myself." He said now scowling at himself as he turned to leave. 

However, as he left, he was sure he heard a squeak of metal as if one of the animatronics shifted. He just sped along to go to the main room. 

Prowl paused to glance at the main stage before slowly making his way over. "Hello. I am Prowl, your night guard of the evening. I wish to.....alert you that I am aware of some of the history you might have with night guards. I wish to clear the water of the thought that you might think I am like them. I am not. I would very much appreciate it if you do come and visit me, please not in harm. I will not harm you for any reason. I only ask for the same courtesy." He looked at the slumbering Chica. "Chica, Miss Chica, I am sorry if I startled you last night while you and Toy Chica were in the kitchen. I meant what I said. I was only seeing what you were doing. My apologies." 

Prowl grimaced before glancing at his watch and saw he had only ten more minutes before midnight. 

"I must take my leave. But I do offer a hand in friendship towards you, if you choose to take it." Prowl said before moving towards the right hall way where he was passing by the curtains of Pirate Cove. He stopped there before clearing his throat. 

"Um, Foxy, I believe I might have done you wrong last night. I am greatly sorry for shining the flash light in your face. I was not aware of the fact that your eye might have been sensitive. I was corrected today and I deeply apologize. I wish to express my apologies to you personally so if you would allow it, I wouldn't mind if you visited my office so I can offer my hand in apology and friendship. If I can make it up to you in any way, please notify me." He said before hurrying to go into the office. 

It was time for his new shift to begin.

When midnight hit, the red phone rang. Prowl took a deep breath and answered it, preparing to listen carefully.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."  
Phone Guy......Fritz Smith said. 

Prowl stared blankly at the phone before he turned his attention back onto the tablet in his hand and started looking for the animatronics. 

Most of them were still in place but....yep. Bonnie was already moving around. He was picking up the large party room again, picking up party hats that had fallen off the tables and setting them back down. He was even straightening the chairs. 

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?" 

Prowl frowned before he looked back at the security screen and barely noticed that there really was a power bar. It was blinking green but it did have percentages right next to the bar. It read 98%. He hadn't noticed that before. He suppose he better keep an eye on the power level then. 

"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that." 

Prowl sent the phone a look. He didn't believe that for a second. 

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh." Phone Guy said and Prowl blinked in surprise. He glanced at the Freddy Fazbear mask before picking it up and examining it. 

Was that what this mask was for? 

"If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. (That glitch?) might be in some of the newer models too." 

"Yes, and I was told not to flash his eyes because it hurts them. I would rather not anger Foxy." Prowl said dryly as he gave the phone a look. He turned his attention back onto the tablet and was tensed up whrn he saw that Chica had moved. 

But so had the Toys. 

Toy Chica was no longer in her place and she was sitting on the stage, looking like she was moping. Was she.....was she upset? 

Could it have been what Prowl said to her earlier? 

"There's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them." 

Prowl paused and looked at the Prize Corner camera and stiffened. 

The music box was still going but the lid was open and the Marionette was looking right at the camera, tapping it's claws on the edge of the present. It looked like it was thinking hard about something. 

Prowl swallowed hard before pushing the button to wind up the music box. He saw the Marionette twitch but did not move.to go back inside the box, even with the music box going off. 

Oh, that didn't look good. 

"Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." And the message stopped. 

Prowl sighed and shook his head as he looked at all of the camera feeds, noting where all of the animatronics were. He felt his blood run cold when he saw nearly all of them were moving now. 

All of the animatronics were wandering around, except for Freddy Fazbear, himself. He was still on the stage but he was staring right at the camera as if he knew Prowl was looking right at him. 

Sighing, Prowl had a feeling his words hadn't meant very much to the animatronics. He really had hoped they would have just stayed put on their stages but.......well. At least they weren't coming here yet. 

Switching the camera feed, Prowl looked at the Pirate Cove and froze in growing horror. 

It was empty. 

Foxy was gone. 

Quickly now going over the camera feed, Prowl searched for Foxy. He had to find the pirate animatronic. He saw where the others were. And they were all looking at something now. 

Toy Chica had jumped up from her spot and was now running, waving her arms as if trying to get some thing's attention.

Prowl felt his blood freeze in his veins and he checked the cameras even faster. He then froze when he heard the pounding feet of something running. His head only just barely came up as he saw something.......Foxy lunging at him from the darkened hall with a terrible screech, hook raised. 

Swearing, Prowl threw himself back in his seat, sending it rolling back until it collided with the wall, knocking g a little air out of his lungs. 

It did not stop Foxy from jumping on him, grabbing him painfully by the arms with one hand and the hook raised to his face. He was pinned down, completely white and staring fearfully at the hook in his face. 

"Yer.....no-no-not......forgiv-v-v-ven........" a deep, but scratching voice emitted from Foxy as he raised his hook to start bringing it down on Prowl. 

Prowl sucked in some air and closed his eyes, cringing and waiting for pain. He knew he was dead where he sat. And all he could think of was Jazz. 'Jazz......I'm sorry!' He thought as he prepared himself for the worse pain he probably was ever going to feel before he died.


	7. Night Two-Personal Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: steamy in between non-con and consented sex up ahead. Slight bondage too. You've been warned.

There was an angry sreech that nearly deafened Prowl as he felt himself jerk when Foxy was suddenly ripped off of him. He also flying out of the chair and hit the ground hard, making it very hard to breath. 

But curling into himself was not an option at this point. Not with what sounded like two wild animals going at each other. 

Quickly getting to a crouch, while holding his middle, Prowl quickly backed up into the wall again and looked wide eyed at the scene before him. He saw both Foxy and Toy Chica now snarling at each other, facing each other down and emitting the most horrendous sounds from their mouths. They were snarling at each other, curled in a preditorial stance as if they were about to fight. 

Toy Chica was standing in between Prowl and Foxy, snarling at the pirate as he started pacing in front of her, snarling and definitely trying to get around her to get Prowl. But she would move to block him. 

They were definitely not pleased with one another. 

Prowl had no idea what they might have been saying to each other but it was clear that they were shouting at one another by the way they were snarling and even waving their arms around. 

All he could do was sit there, crouched and trying to make himself small so not to attract their wrath. 

"H-h-he shined a light in me face, wench!" Foxy suddenly shouted in words that Prowl started at. He hadn't been expecting that. 

"Yes, and he apologized for it, Foxy! He didn't know it would hurt you!" Toy Chica suddenly shouted now in words that Prowl understood and all he could do was stare flabbergasted. "He said sorry!" 

"Tha' yella bellied sea turd is just like the rest o 'em, Cheek! Don' ya be protectin' 'em! He will burn us just like they'ya'll did! Ye think he likes ye, but he already said he doesn'!" Foxy snarled now moving to try and get around the slum yellow chicken but she moved to block him again, slowly backing away until she was nearly right over Prowl, who did cringe against the wall. 

"He is different, Foxy! You heard what he said! He wants to help us! He came for Purple Guy!" Toy Chica growled now practically curled over Prowl, who had stiffened but did not move at all. 

"He a lying sack of seaweed, Toy Chica! Ye remember what happened when trust ' d the las' one?! He ripped off Bonnie ' s face!" Foxy snarled. 

'Mike Schmidt.' Prowl thought instantly. 

"And then like a hussy, ye jumped that yella bellied scalliwag, Jerry! Like a whore ye can be!" Foxy snarled. 

And Toy Chica snarled back, looking like she was about to lunge at him. Her eyes, Prowl saw, flashed bright red. 

"ENOUGH!" A rather powerful booming voice practically bellowed in the room, making all three occupants flinch and look wildly towards the door where the large frame of Freddy Fazbear came pounding in. And he looked livid. 

The animatronic, himself, scared Prowl to even be moving. But that look he was giving Toy Chica and Foxy was enough to be terrifying. And he wasn't even looking at Prowl. 

"Toy Chica, go back to the Toyland party room!" Freddy Fazbear growled, his voice very deep. "Foxy, to your stage! Now!" 

"But......!" Toy Chica was saying now glancing worriedly over her shoulder, down at Prowl, who looked back uneasily. 

"Fazbear, ye are not my capt......!" Foxy was growling. 

Freddy turned an equally dark look back onto both, who flinched as if they were being beaten. He merely growled, his brilliant electric blue eyes turning black and white, much like Marionette ' s eyes. He even seemed to rise up a few inches as he squared off with both of the other animatronics. 

"You have broken the rules of the game we play every night, Toy Chica and Foxy! You spoke in front of him! Now he knows we are sentient! That is against the rules! Now get back to your stations before I make you go back!" Freddy growled, his stance taking on a more sinister look. 

Foxy, with his bushy tail slowly curled in between his legs, seemed to fold into himself and his triangular ears flattened, making him look so much more smaller. He even cringed as if submitting to the big bear. "Aye.....aye, Fazbear." He said rather meekly before slowly, carefully walking past him into the darkened hall. 

Toy Chica even seemed to curl into herself as she glanced worriedly at Prowl, who remained frozen in his place. She then blinked once as her red eyes slowly bleed back to cool blue. And then she trudged back out of the office. 

Leaving Prowl with a rather pissed off Freddy Fazbear, who turned that dark look onto him. 

Prowl just stayed frozen where he sat, staring fearfully up at the big bear. He didn't move. He practically didn't even breathe. He just sat there, still as ever. 

"This never happened, Night Guard. Erase it from your mind." Freddy growled as he turned slightly. "Play the game right. And you live. And if you can survive five nights, we will tell you what you came here for." He then turned swiftly and stomped out. 

Prowl finally let out the breath he suddenly realized he was holding. He felt himself collapse onto his rear as he just sat down against the wall, his whole body shaking. 

That had been way too close. 

But Prowl did have one answer he had been questioning. He knew now that the animatronics understood him just fine. They also were probably the children possessing the animatronics after all. That defied his own logic. 

That there were ghosts. And they were more than likely very real inside the animatronics. 

Prowl realized he came way too close to dying just now. He had angered Foxy and it had came to kill him. The animatronics were very dangerous. Too dangerous for people to interact with. But.......what was it that Toy Chica had said? 

She had said......

Prowl stiffened. "Purple Guy." He whispered before shakily getting to his feet, sitting down on the rolling chair and moved back towards the desk to pick up the security tablet. 

Just who was Purple Guy then? 

What did he have anything to do with all of this? Was he Bonnie?

No. 

It couldn't be. 

The other animatronics didn't seem to mind Bonnie, even with his purple color. They were interacting with him as if he were a friend. 

What the hell was going on here? 

Prowl swallowed hard before shifting the cameras. He saw that most of the animatronics were now in the main room together and they seemed to be having a discussion. Freddy seemed to be yelling at Foxy again, who looked very soured. 

Too bad there was hardly any sound in this room. It seemed the audio was messed up because all Prowl could hear was a dulled, gargle screeching as Freddy yelled at the pirate fox and everyone was listening and watching. 

Even The Marionette was there, standing in the shadows, watching and listening. 

But then, he moved forward, waving a clawed hand that seemed to silence all of them. They all looked at him as he stepped out of the shadows, waving his arm. He seemed to be talking but his curved smiling mouth didn't move at all. 

But nonetheless, The Marionette moved to the middle of the large group, motioning with his hands. He motioned to Foxy and then waggle a finger at him, who pouted suddenly. Then he looked at Toy chica, who suddenly brightened as if she had been told something she wanted to hear.

Prowl just frowned as he watched them. He really wanted to know what they were saying. Were they talking......? 

Suddenly, Prowl jumped when he felt something wrap around his ankle and he looked down to see tendrils of black.......strings?! 

"What the hell.....?!" Prowl started. 

And then they jerked him right off the chair, making him hit the ground. He yelped loudly, dropping the tablet and he was sure he heard the tablet crack when it hit the ground. That was the least of his worries as he was suddenly pulled across the floor by his ankle. He only cried out in alarm as he found himself being dragged right out of the security office into the darkness. 

"Whoa!" He shouted as he was being pulled down the hallway, and rather speedily. 

Suddenly Prowl was pulled into the main party room right into the center of the circle of animatronics, who were all looking down at him. 

Nonetheless, Prowl froze, growing cold from terror as he had several pairs of glowing eyes on him. He just laid there, not daring to move. He was holding his breath again. 

"Glad you could join us, Enforcer Prowl. We have.....much to discuss." A smooth, inky sort of voice but almost seductive voice spoke before the Marionette was suddenly standing over him. 

Ice filled Prowl's body as he stared up at that nearly glowing white mask of the Puppet. 

"Here. Let me help you to your feet." That voice spike again as the Marionette bent over and grabbed his arms before lifting him up with such surprising strength. He even demonstrated that strength by keeping Prowl's tall frame off the floor for a few seconds before moving over and plopping him down on the stage to sit. 

Prowl just sat there, frozen as he stared at the circle of animatronics, who stared back. 

"Mari, I don't see how this is going to help." Freddy's deep rumbling voice suddenly broke out, making Prowl flinch and look at him in surprise. 

"Freddy, I believe what the Enforcer said. I believe he did come to solve this mystery." The Marionette suddenly spike as if chastising a child. He spoke softly but firmly at the same time as he.loiked at the bear. "And I think we need to clear some things with Enforcer Prowl before we continue the game." 

Prowl blinked again before clearing his throat, catching all of the animatronics' attention. "Wh-what game?" He spoke finally.

The Marionette hummed before stepping back from Prowl's personal boundaries, his long, slender arms folding and he looked so amused. "Our game that we will be playing with you, Prowl. You sit in the office, watching those little screens, we try and get in to get you. You fail to stop us, we get to have our way with you. Plain and simple." He said smoothly. 

Prowl just stared, feeling as if ice had slipped down his throat. "I do not......follow....." He said slowly, though he had a pretty good idea. 

The Marionette smiled a twisted smile at him before he slowly stepped forward again, his arms unfolding as he suddenly grabbed Prowl's legs and pushed them open, making him stiffen in horror as the animatronic stepped so close until he was practically pressed into his lap. 

"How did Jeremy tell you yesterday when you went looking for answers? Oh, yes. We get to fuck you." The Marionette said in an almost sinister voice as he moved ever so close to Prowl's face, the mask merely an inch from his. 

Prowl was completely stiff and white. He felt heat of a blush flare up from his neck to his face as he tried to lean back away from the animatronic. "I.....I.....I do-don't think that is necessary, Marionette. I.....um....in a happy rel-relationship with....." he was saying in growing dread. 

"Tomorrow night, if you wish, you could bring him right along, if you so wish. We appreciate the company, Prowl. After we are spirits who thirst for contact. Friendly and intimate." Marionette spoke smoothly and a breath brushed against the Enforcer ' s face, cooling it a little. 

But then the Marionette stepped back away from Prowl, who suddenly breathed in relief now that the animatronic was giving him space. 

"The answer to your questions are simple, Prowl." Marionette suddenly spoke as if just having a friendly conversation as he turned and began pacing a circle around the group of animatronics. "Yes, we are the children who were murdered. No, we did not kill the other night guards. They quit and disappeared because they were embarrassed. They lost the game we played with them." He said almost impatiently. 

Prowl just blinked in surprise as his just sat there but did close his legs and rather tightly. "Wh-what?" He asked shakily. 

Marionette swung around to face him, standing exactly opposite of him. "We didn't kill any of them. Just one. And he is the Purple Guy that is now trapped inside of Springtrap. Vincent Dirge. He murdered the children." He said impatiently as he motioned to around the circle at the other animatronics who just watched motionlessly. 

Prowl just blinked as he felt as if his breath slipped out of his lungs. "Why did.....?" He asked in growing g horror. 

"Because he was fucking crazy, that's why!" Bonnie suddenly said, making Prowl jump as he looked surprised at him. The big purple bunny was waving his arms above his head, looking quite annoyed. "That asshole kidnapped us, one by one, slit our throats and then shoved us in these bodies! Mari is the one who saved us! Sure we are dead but we got our revenge against that prick! And he is still around!" 

"Bonnie, calm down." Marionette said soothingly as he wandered over to the large rabbit and touched his back soothingly.

"It still hurts, Mari. To know that son of bitch is right down stairs and we can't cause him more pain for what he did to us." Bonnie said now sniffing as if he was going to cry, his ears down so low that it looked like it hurt. 

Prowl just blinked in surprise but felt a tweet in his heart. He realized that these were kids, trapped in robot bodies. They were all murdered. "Every single one of you......" he spoke softly making them look at him. "You were all.....Vincent Dirge. He did this to all of you? The reports only said six children." 

The Marionette smiled as he stepped closer again. "Yes. I'm sure they did. But the child who had his throat slit while Fredbear's Diner was one victim." He motioned to Freddy. "There was a lot more children than was said, Prowl." He motioned to all of the animatronics. "Reports of missing children who didn't matter to the media. Children goes missing all of the time here. And it is not us who are doing it. It is Springtrap when he gets out. Vincent Dirge." 

"We made an oath when Mari put us in these bodies we would do everything we could to make sure what happened to us didn't happen again." Freddy rumbled. 

"And the night guards?" Prowl asked slowly. 

"Like I said, Prowl. We didn't kill them. We killed only one. Fritz Smith, however, was killed by Goldie. Golden Freddy." The Marionette said, who motioned across the room. 

And Prowl stiffened when he saw the golden bear now striding across the room to join their conversation. He felt fear inside of him but.....he tried to stay relaxed at the sight of the.menacing bear. 

"And.....the purple shirt?" He asked nervously. 

"It is because that was what that bastard was wearing when he brutally slaughtered the children." A deep, bing voice came from the golden bear as he joined the circle. "The purple scare the kids. I tore it off of you because it pissed me off that you were wearing it." 

Prowl then blinked as the sudden thought hit him again. He frowned. "Wait......the night guards are alive because you......?! You are children! Why would you be interested in sex?!" He suddenly blurted out. 

And it was creepy when all of the animatronics chuckled. It had the hair on Prowl's head stand up. 

"When you are dead, you don't stay as children, Prowl. You become nothing. A spirit who thrives to live when you can't. Having sex makes us feel like we are alive. We feel." Freddy said softly, his rumble a seductive purr that made the goosebumps rise on Prowl's arms. "It's the only way we can feel alive, Prowl. It's mostly why the creator let is have these parts. It wasn't just about teaching kids to potty train. He felt bad of what his employee did." 

Prowl was stalk still in shock. "He knew. He knew what was done to the children. To all of you." He said softly, in shock. 

"All but Goldie and Mari. Mari was killed by his jealous brother and his dimwitted friends." It was Chica who spoke. 

Prowl blinked over at The Marionette. "You....you're Daniel." He said slowly. 

"Daniel Witwicky, to be precise." The Marionette said softly. "My brother, Samuel was not......fond of me. He never had been. When I was born, he grew very jealous that I stole all attention from him by our parents. Ronald and Judith. He knew very much that I loved Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. And he also knew how scared I was of the new animatronics as well. He would scare me terribly in the middle of the night with his friends. It only grew worse when our parents went out on trips all of the time." 

Prowl stared at him. "He killed you." He said slowly. 

The Marionette slowly nodded. "That part was an accident. He just wanted to scare me. He didn't mean for my whole head to be crushed by Fredbear's jaws. He had tripped over Bee's feet and my head went in the jaws of the animatronic. Before he could even pull me out, to save me, the jaws came down and it went black for me." He said softly. "He didn't want me dead. He just wanted me to suffer, for me to be scared all of the time. He now resides in a Mental Institution for what he did to me. My parents forced him in there for what he did. They visit him once in a while." 

Prowl blinked at him. "How do you know?" He asked slowly. 

"Because I visit him too. Regardless of what people think of ghosts, we do not always stay here, trapped in these bodies. Haunting our place of death." The Marionette told him. "We can leave at any time we want. Which is why, I hope you do not intend to make this night your last. We still have a game to finish, Prowl. And if you do leave without finishing our game, we will still come find you. And we will still play with you whether you like it or not. We will play with your lover, Jazz, was it? We will play with him too. He seems like fun from what I saw when I followed you home." 

Prowl grew very stiff as he felt ice in his veins. "Wh-what if I don't want to play? I am an Enforcer, Marionette. I have a job to do. And fucking spirits is not it." He said seriously. 

"You are not always on duty, Prowl. And we want to feel alive. Until someone else comes along, you are our only source of feeling alive. We will play with you no matter how much you protest." The Marionette said seriously before he suddenly grinned. "And guess what?" 

Prowl did not like the look on the Puppet's face. Even as he started to slowly rise to his feet to make a run back to the security office. He had a feeling he did not want to guess what. 

"You lost this night. You were caught. By me." The Marionette said almost purring as he stepped forward. 

"If ye 'member, righ', Mari. It was actually me who caught 'em." Foxy suddenly spike up, chuckling darkly. 

"Yes but you tried to kill him, Foxy. You don't care for him. You just want to rip him into ribbons for shining a light into your eyes. So therefore, you will not have him tonight." The Marionette said as he slowly stepped ever so closer to prowl, who tensed up. "I will have him."

And Prowl bolted. 

Running as fast as he could, he shoved past the startled animatronics. He was not going to like this one bit. He knew he had to get away. 

"Ooooh, you want to make this a game then? Very well. If I catch you, you are mine." The Marionette called after him while the other animatronics shuffled, leaving the main stage room to go back to whatever they were doing or wanting to do. 

While The Marionette gave chase to Prowl. 

Prowl kept going, running back to the security office. He did not want to do this. Nope, nope, nope, nope! He did want to get fucked by a spirit possessing animatronic! He was going to have to try and get to the security station where he would lock the doors and just huddle in a corner until six a.m. 

However, there was thing he forgot in his moment of panic. 

He reached the office and slammed his hands on both doors, locking them and going to sit against the wall. He was no doubt very frightened of what was.......

"Oh, fuck." Prowl cursed as he looked down the open hallway to where The Marionette was walking slowly, like a preditorial towards him. 

"Tsk, tsk. Prowl, did you honestly think you would get away." The Marionette purred as he moved into the room. 

Prowl cursed his luck as he cringed against the wall, hands pressed tightly against the plaster. "Please don't do this." He said now hyperventilating as he looked fearfully at the slender form approaching him. 

"Why is it that the living thinks we do not have the right to feel alive when we are dead? It is not fair to us." The Marionette said in an almost seductive whisper as he slowly stalked Prowl, who was slowly moving against the wall to try and keep the desk in between them while going for the left door. 

"I understand that you want to feel alive, Marionette. And I am sorry that this happened to you. But to rape me is not right." Prowl said shakily. 

"Rape?! How dare you?" The Marionette said circling the desk, forcing Prowl to reach the door. "I'm just going to molested you until you beg me to take you." 

Prowl spun around to the door and slammed the button down to open the door. He was ready to bolt but suddenly halted whrn he found himself facing a purple road block. 

Bonnie was blocking him in, arms folded and looking very stubborn in deed. 

Gasping in fear, Prowl turned and bolted for the long hall way, only to freeze.agaon when all three bear's stood there, trapping him in. Freddy, Golden Freddy and Toy Freddy. 

Prowl jerked his head around towards the last door than suddenly clanged open when The Marionette touched it and found that both Chicas were there blocking it. 

Prowl was trapped. 

Hyperventilating, the Enforcer backed up until he was shaking against the corner, wrapping his arms around himself and looking at the approaching lithe form of The Marionette as he moved closer to him. 

"I......I......can have you all dismantled." Prowl said shakily as he curled tighter in himself in the corner as The Marionette stepped into his personal boundaries again, raising g a claw to touch the side of his face. He cringed from him and flinched when the Marionette began caressing his face as if a lover. 

"Go ahead. These are merely robotic frames, Prowl. We can still come play with you in spirit forms. Besides,even if you told anyone. Who would believe you?" The Marionette said as he slowly trailed his claws down onto Prowl's t shirt and lower until he reached his pants. 

Prowl shook in fear, feeling fire and ice battling inside of him as he tried to press further away from the animatronic. "Please, I am begging of you. Do not do this." He said his voice trembling. 

The Marionette only grinned at him before he slowly slipped his claws into Prowl's waist line, moving down past his boxers and gripped his manhood, making him hiss. "I promise, you will be staying differently when we get started. Your lover, Jazz won't be the only one you will enjoy the touch of." He whispered seductively before he began pumping Prowl through his pants. 

Prowl hissed, now feeling electric jolts shoot right up his body and he smacked the back of his head against the wall as he did feel the unwanted pleasure roam through him. "Ugh......!" He hissed. 

Another clawed hand reached up, slowly reaching under Prowl's shirt, pushing it up until his abs were showing. The clawed hand kept moving up under the shirt and The Marionette began playing with his nipples. 

Slowly, Prowl's body began betraying him as he felt his shafts slowly harden against the claws now pumping him furiously. He gasped softly, his body warming up as he tried to fight the feeling but was losing. 

He only stiffened when he felt threads undoing his pants to allow more access to him and he glanced down to see.that the strings......the writhing, living strings were apart of the Marionette. They were undoing his pants, pulling them down until they reached his ankles, followed by his boxers. 

"Huh!" Prolwl groaned as he was being pumped slowly, mirthlessly by the Marionette, who took a hold of his arm and started pulling him away from the wall. The strings were guiding him to step out of his clothes. 

Prowl resisted for a moment but when The Marionette tightened his grip in his manhood, he groaned, knowing if he kept fighting, it was probably going to hurt. So he stepped away from the wall, allowing his soon to be rapist to guide him towards the desk. 

The strings were wrapping around Prowl, now caressing his now bare skin as others began moving things from the desk, onto the floor. He soon found himself against the desk, being lowered onto it until was laying across it, his hips hanging off the edge, which The Marionette grabbed and used strings to lift them up and around its slender waist. His clawed hand never stopped pumping Prowl's penis until it was completely strained of an erection. 

Only then did the strings slither around and began poking at Prowl's entrance, making him stiffen in fear and arousal. He merely cried out as they slowly pushed in, widening his hole. 

"St-stop." Prowl whimpered as he felt the strings pushing into him. 

The Marionette did not listen as he pushed himself against Prowl until he was flush against him. He pushed in deeper and wider before slowly began pumping them in and out of Prowl, who moaned and closed his eyes tightly as he was being stretched. 

There was a quiet swish from between them and something long and thick slid right into Prowl, making him cry out in alarm and pleasure as he felt it enter him. 

He realized that it was the Marionette ' s own dick. He was now inside of him. 

Prowl reached up to shove the animatronic off of him, only to have his wrists wrenched away and pinned down softly to the desk. He cried out and moaned as he felt the intrusion slide all the way until it pressed against his prostate. 

"Argh!" Prowl cried helplessly but completely aroused. His body was betraying him. He knew this shouldn't feel good but by Primus! Did it really feel good! 

The Marionette was now breathing huskily as he slid into the tight fit, pausing for a moment so that Prowl could adjust before he slowly pulled out his hips, sliding against sensitive muscle and making Prowl quake in pleasure. He was nearly out before he slammed his hips back in. 

Prowl gasped and threw his head back until it banged against the desk with a thud. He felt The Marionette begin thrusting in and out of him and it brought such a heat to his belly that spread through out his body. "Oh! Oh!" He cried as the pleasure spread. 

The Marionette grunted as he pushed in and out, striking his silicone and metal appendage against a spot that made Prowl's toes curl. 

"Oh! Primus! Fu-fuck!" Prowl cried as his back arched off the desk and he struggled to break free from the strings. They kept him in place, however until he managed to wriggle one free which he used to throw around the Marionette, surprising him for a moment. "Ju-just fucking do it!" Prowl managed to whimper as he clutched the Marionette closer. 

The animatronic suddenly grinned before slamming into Prowl harder and faster than before. He groaned as he moved faster and deeper into Prowl, who let out the most sensational sounds from his mouth. 

"Oh! Uh! Fuck!" Prowl hissed as he felt his body grow hot and he was now covered in sweat as The Marionette thrusted into him. His hips raised and he allowed him to go deeper until he felt his vision white out as he let out a deep scream of pleasure. 

His own erection sprayed cum as he hit his overload and he felt something else spray into his ass as The Marionette hit his own overload. The strings suddenly let go of Prowl as they waved wildly in the air as they came together. 

"UGH!" Prowl cried out again as another overload him and he found himself spraying another load again across The Marionette ' s slender belly. 

Then, The Marionette slumped over Prowl, panting along with him, clinging to him. He pressed his mask against Prowl's chest which rose and fell rapidly. "Oh, Primus, Prowl. Where have you been all my unlife." He panted with a chuckle before he slowly pushed off of Prowl and slipped out of him. 

But not before humming in amusement to see that Prowl still had an erection. 

"I guess I should take care of that too." The Marionette said before climbing up on top of Prowl again, who protested weakly, tiredly but made no move to stop him as he pressed his hips down over his erection. 

But to his sudden shock, he felt something slide out of the way as The Marionette once again gripped his penis and slowly pushed down his hips as he slipped into a hot, moist hole. 

Prowl was stalk still in shock as he felt a tight warmth wrapped around him and he looked at The Marionette who shuddered in pleasure. The strings were back and wrapping around his arms and legs, holding him down. He just stared flabbergasted. "You have a......?!" 

"I may have been born a boy before my untimely death, Prowl. But The Marionette was meant to be female. So yes, I have both. I am neither male or female though I do prefer to be called a he." The Marionette said slyly before he slowly rolled his hips, taking Prowl deeper. 

Prowl gasped, his eyes crossing as carnal pleasure shot up through him. "Oh.........fuck.......me......." he groaned as he felt himself deep inside that hole. 

And slowly, The Marionette began rocking his hips at a steady pace and all Prowl could do was groan in ecstacy. His hips gave a traitorous jerk as he slowly began thrusting in and out of The Marionette. He moaned and writhed against the animatronic as he took him deeper until he felt his tip touch the back of the animatronic's......well, he didn't even know what to call it. 

But Primus did this feel so fucking good. 

Another heated round of thrusting and breathing and gasping and panting began as the two writhed against each other. 

"Oh.....oh....oh.....yes!" The Marionette hissed as he sped up his rocking into Prowl, who just thrusted hard and fast into that tight fit. 

"Fuck me!" Prowl gasped as he arched deeper into The Marionetre before he hit his limit again. 

Both cried out in unison as they once again came together, Prowl spraying deeply into that hot tunnel before he collapsed on the desk, gasping and shuddering with the Marionette laying across his body. His cocktail twitched inside The Marionette but he felt spent. 

Even as he slowly blacked out into unconsciousness. 

"Oh, yes. We are definitely going to keep you." The Marionette purred as he nuzzle Prowl, even as he slipped away into darkness. 

And then Prowl was out.


	8. Convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everyone. Now it's ready for reading. I apologize for before. Enjoy.

"Prowl." 

Prowl groaned. 

"Prowl." 

Groaning again, Prowl stirred again and rolled over. He felt so cold. Why did he.....?

"Prowl, wake up!" Someone shouted. 

Prowl's eyes snapped open and he shot up from he had been laying on the floor. He had no idea how he even got there. Or where he even was at first. 

But disoriented, he looked around, confused when he saw a desk, walls......Scott Cawthon tapping his foot impatiently with his arms folded and looking annoyed. 

Eyes widening, Prowl quickly looked around again. He was in the security office still. He was still in Freddy's. But......he was dressed again. The stuff on the desk was back. He remembered the night before. He remembered what happened. He had been fucked by The Marionette. He might have been cleaned up but he still felt the ache in his ass. 

"Prowl, I understand that you might not be used to the night shift. But that is no excuse to fall asleep on the job. I could fire you......" Cawthon was saying. 

"I quit." Prowl said stonily as he climbed to his feet, as he felt aches and pains in his lower regions. 

Cawthon paled, now looking shocked. "Wh-what?" He asked now sounding nervous. 

Prowl just brushed himself off from any dirt or dust on his clothes before walking over to get his things. "I said, I quit. If you think I am spending one more night watching over those sex obsessed, insane robots, you have another thing coming. Besides, I have what I need to have you arrested, tried, and put into jail for a long time." He said coldly as he shoved his things into his bag and started to stomp away. 

Cawthon rushed after him. "No, you......what do you mean?! You can't quit! Not at least until I have a new night guard! Prowl, please, dont! I need you! They need you!" He cried hurrying after Prowl. 

"No, what you need is handcuffs slapped onto your wrists, Cawthon! And I assure you that you will get it! Be prepared to have the Enforcers busting down your doors in the next few days." Prowl said coldly. 

Suddenly was grabbed and slammed against the wall, knocking the air from his lungs. He was surprised that Scott Cawthon would even dare to assault him like he was doing. 

But nonetheless, The manager had an arm across Prowl's throat and his body pinned. He was starting to choke him. 

"Now, you listen to me, you little shit! You have no idea what it is like with them! If they don't have a play mate, I suffer for it! They are so fucking stubborn! If they like you, I will see to it they will have you until they become interested in.......!" Scott Cawthon growled viciously. 

Prowl groaned a little from the lack of air before he whipped out a hand, grabbed Cawthon by the wrist and sent him spinning away from him, stumbling down the hall while he gasped for air once he was freed. He glared hard at the manager, who spun around to glare back. 

"You can add assaulting an Enforcer to that, as well." Prowl merely said cooly once he managed to say it. 

Scott Cawthon froze in shock. 

Prowl coughed once before straightening and continuing down the hall into the main room. "I will see to it personally that you are arrested, Cawthon. For tampering with crime evidence, probably hiding several murders, and such!" He said snappishly behind him. 

"Wa-wait! You're an Enforcer?! I'm sorry!" Cawthon cried now hurrying after him and reaching out to grab his arm to halt him. 

But Prowl ripped his arm away from him and sent a glare at him. "Do not touch me again. Or I will add another assault to your crimes." He said icily. He pointed towards the animatronics, who were suddenly looking over at them, having been woken up by the commotion. "I am fully aware of what those animatronics are and the fact that you knew what happened to them is a disgrace! What was done to them was horrendous, Cawthon! It is so obvious that you knew! But to allow them to stalk unwilling participants is not right! You picked out those night guards, hired them without really telling them what they were there for!" He snapped. "It is accomplicing in sexual assault! And that can earn you five to twenty years in prison!" 

Cawthon shook nervously, his face completely pale. "Prowl, I understand that. But do you have any idea what it is like.....?" He was saying slowly. 

"I was unwillingly fucked by The Marionette, Cawthon. I am very aware of what it is like! The fact is, when this first started happening, you should have done something about it!" Prowl snapped firmly. 

"Ho-how?! How could I......?! They want to feel alive, Prowl! They deserve to......" Cawthon said shakily. 

Prowl straightened himself, still glaring. "By telling the truth to those you hire, Cawthon! I am sorry that what happened to those children happened. I am so completely disgusted by what was done to them! But to not notify those night guards of what to expect and making sure they knew what they were getting their selves into is still rape! They need to understand that! All of them! They died as children, Cawthon! And you knew that! They need to be taught! To have a firm hand on them! I wish they could move on but the sounds of it, they can't because their murderer is downstairs in the basement! I do not know a great deal about the supernatural world. I never believed in it until now! Bit the fact is, you need a better handle on them!" 

Cawthon merely blinked at him but shakily nodded. "I know. But do you know what they are capable of?! They can leave at any time yet.....they always come back! I wished they would leave but......" he was saying. 

"I know. Where else are they suppose to go?" Prowl asked, finishing for him but remained serious. "You better start Making rules for them. While I do sympathize for them, I cannot condone rape. You make that very clear to them. In fact," he paused now looking sharply at Freddy, who was staring at him motionlessly. "What you are doing is wrong, Freddy! All of you! I understand that you want to feel alive! But how you are doing it is not right! You want to feel alive? Make sure that the ones you want to feel alive with are willing! What The Marionette did to me last night was wtong!" 

"You cannot deny that you enjoyed it, Prowl." Freddy suddenly rumbled with Bonnie and Chica staring at him. 

"Whether I enjoyed it or not, Freddy, I still said no." Prowl said firmly, glaring at him. "And yet he still forced me. That is a problem. Rape is not an option and it makes you no better than Vincent!" 

All three animatronics flinched and suddenly looked hurt that he would even say that. 

"But.....we don't kill anyone!" Bonnie suddenly whined, his ears flattening. 

Prowl shook his head, looking deadly serious. "It does not matter, Bonnie. Rape is no better than murder. It is just as deadly as kill g someone. You are very lucky I am only angry at you and not hateful like some would be. I would be busting down those doors and having this place shut down so fast that you're heads would be spinning." 

"Prowl, please don't do that." Chica now said weakly, her frame shaking. 

Prowl ignored the growls he heard from Pirate Cove, merely only glancing over as he saw Foxy swept the curtains aside and stepped out. He just sent the red animatronic a warning look, who almost didn't react to it. "I will if it happens again. You find willing partners, the whole lot of you! Or I will find a way to have you locked up. I am sure there is somewhere I can find away of having you stay in those frames indefinitely or sending you on to another life or what happens in death." He said firmly. 

The animatronics whimpered, now looking worried. 

"Prowl," Prowl whipped his head around to glare at The Marionette as he stepped out from the Prize Corner, not looking g pleased. "I would not go making threats if I were you. We can still come and visit....." 

"You do and I will find away to exorcize you, Marionette. There are plenty of religions I am sure who can do it." Prowl said warningly. 

The Marionette even cringed at those words. "And here I thought you might have liked us." He said now quietly. 

Prowl glared but slowly shook his head. "I cannot after what you did to me, Marionette. When someone says no, you do not do it. What you did was wrong. If you want to feel alive, you make sure the other participant is willing. You will feel more alive if they are." He said sternly before looking g sharply at Cawthon, who cringed. "You will still hear from me again. Make note of that. And you better hope that my Commander and friend, the Commander of the Enforcers feels sympathy for you and the animatronics because of the tragedy that happened. Because if not, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria will be finished." 

And with that, Prowl turned to leave. 

"Prowl, please. Do not leave us. We really, really like you. We know you're good!" The Marionette called. 

"Then I expect an apology!" Prowl called over his shoulder before storm g out, not waiting to hear one. He had had enough. He was so out of there, leaving the manager and the animatronics slumped in misery. 

"Damn it. He isn't the one." Cawthon muttered worriedly. 

"Actually, I believe he is." The Marionette said now slowly smiling before he suddenly vanished into a whispered of shadows. 

 

Prowl stormed into his apartment, nearly scaring the shit out of Jazz as he slammed the door shut. He had been watching TV when the door flew open and then slammed shut and it made him jump and look wide eyed at him. 

"Prowl?" Jazz asked as he watched his boyfriend stomp in and across the living room towards their apartment. He was up and hurrying after him. "Prowl?! Are ya all righ'? Prowl?" He called. 

Prowl was their room, ripping g off his clothes while muttering angrily when Jazz entered. He only glanced at him but didn't say anything. 

"Prowl, what happened?" Jazz asked worriedly as he watched his lover strip from his clothes. He grimaced when he didn't get an answer. "Prowl! Did they try and hurt ya......."

"They fucked me!" Prowl said somewhat angrily and in great distress and it shocked Jazz into silence. "The whole purpose of a night guard is false! It was about letting them have play things to screw! Literately!" 

Jazz stared, his mouth fell open as he just stood there motionless. 

"They got me last night and told me everything! I know what happened to the night guards and I do not blame them for leaving! Leaving and going completely quiet because they cannot find them if they don't know where they are!" Prowl ranted throwing his shirt across the room before stripping himself of his pants. 

Jazz just stood there, watching him as he stripped in a rage he had never seen before. It scared him but not in a way as others would feel. "They......fucked ya?" He asked speechlessly. 

Prowl halted his actions, glaring down at the floor. He almost regretted saying anything now. Especially to Jazz. To his lover. He knew this was going to cause him some turmoil. But....he had a right to know. 

"Yes. It.....it was about feeling alive. Apparentlly the whole thing about hiring new night guards is about giving the animatronics the source of feeling alive. Sex is what drives them to feel." Prowl said quietly before starting to tremble and he looked at Jazz. "It is about the children, Jazz. The animatronics......the children that died, that were murdered, it is about them. The animatronics are the children. They are spirits who possess the animatronics. You know my stance on the supernatural world. I don't believe in ghosts and this came crashing down on me. They are the children that was ever killed in that place. They use night guards to lure their desire of feeling real, feeling alive. And it happened to me last night." 

Jazz just stared at him in horror and pain but... .it was for him. He was scared and feeling pained for him. "Oh, Prowl. Ah'm sorry." He whospered. 

Prowl gave a shuddering breath as he moved over and sat down on the bed, where Jazz hurried over to him and wrapped his arms around him. He had flinched but did not draw back. "The worse part......the worse part is when the act finally did start, I actually enjoyed it. Even if it was rape, I enjoyed being fucked like that." He said weakly. 

Jazz winced but held him closer, running his fingers through his hair. Even if Prowl was dried now, he could feel the oily texture of the dried sweat that had probably ly coated his body when he was.....when he was being.....

"Oh, Prowl. Ah'm so sorry. Are ya all righ'? Is there anything Ah can do?" Jazz said softly as he held his lover. 

Prowl wrapped his arms around him next and buried his face into his shoulder but shook his head. "No. Unfortunately not. I don't even think there is anything I can do. I feel so sorry for them. For what they had to go through. What they have to do just to......feel. But I cannot condone that. How they are doing it is just so.....so wrong. I don't even know if this is going to hold up in court." He said softly as he held onto Jazz. 

"Heh." Jazz chuckled weakly. "Ah can see tha'. Sex obsessed ghosts in animal animatronic bodies raping nigh' guards just for the sake of feeling. Ah can see how that would hold. No one would believe ya. It sounds ridiculous." 

Prowl pulled slightly away and looked at Jazz's sunglasses that covered his eyes. "Why do you believe me? Why would you even touch me after.....?" He was asking. 

Jazz reached up and gripped his chin to silence him. "Because ya know my stance on ghosts, Prowl ah told ya that Ah believed in 'em. Ah mean, not like this. But still. Ah know you. Ya can't lie for shit, anyway. Ya are the worse liar to ever live, lover. And Ah love ya. That's why Ah can hold ya." He then pulled away, standing up. "All righ'. Go take a shower, get cleaned up, get some sleep and then we can try an' figure this whole mess out." He told him firmly. 

Prowl smiled faintly before he stood up and nodded. "You are too good for me, Jazz. What do you ever see in me? Me, a down right, too serious, rule abiding, stick in the ass Enforcer?" He asked fondly. 

Jazz grinned at him. "Ya hot, that's what. And ya got a fine ass. And the only stick allowed up ya ass, is mine. Now get cleaned up, ya!" He said as he grabbed Prowl by the shoulders, turned him towards the bathroom and pushed him over but not before giving his boxer covered butt a light slap. 

Prowl huffed in false irritation but was smiling as he went to do what he was told.

After taking a hot shower, Prowl got out and dried himself. He had made sure he washed his ass rather furiously as if erasing any residue of The Marionette ' s touch on him. He didn't want any marks on him at all. 

Once he got out, however, Prowl became very aware that......Jazz was shouting. 

Stiffening, Prowl quickly put on some pants before rushing out to go find out why Jazz was yelling and who he was yelling at. He suddenly found himself very stiff as soon as he entered the living room when his eyes laid upon a slim, black and white form of The Marionette in a corner, looking rather small when Jazz was yelling at him. 

Face growing g cold, Prowl glared at the animatronic who had the audicity to even be in his apartment. "Why are you here, Marionette?!" He snapped cutting off Jazz's rant. 

The Marionette cringed at his cold words but did not move whatsoever. "I......I came to apologize, Prowl. I am sorry. For what I did. I only wished to..... " he had been saying. 

Prowl cut him off sharply. "I do not want to hear it, Marionette! What you did to me was......!" He snapped. 

"It was wrong! I know! And I am sorry! But it was the only way I knew!" The Marionette said, his voice cracking as if he was very upset. 

"How is that......?!" Prowl was saying. 

The Marionette dipped his head down, looking like he was cringing into himself. "Springtrap did it to us, Prowl!" He suddenly said, cutting off Prowl and Jazz in surprise. He made a static sound before curling into himself until he was sitting on the floor, curled up into a ball. "It was how we found out that sex made us feel alive. Springtrap.....Vincent....he got out of the basement and came after us. One by one, he attacked us. He forced himself upon us, as if he knew it would make him feel alive. The damage he did to our frames......we couldn't even leave our bodies while he was doing it. I tried, they tried! But his grip on us.....it was like he was holding us in." He said weakly. 

Prowl just stood there with Jazz, staring in horror but feeling.....sympathy towards this form. 

"When it was over and Springtrap had actually got into a fight with Goldie and lost......we realized that what he did to us made us feel. That was why we......why we started stalking the night guards." The Marionette said weakly before turning his white mask towards Prowl and shocking to the Enforcer and his music loving liver, a single tear fell from the slanted eyes. "I am so sorry, Prowl. I realize you must hate me.....hate us. I just.....wanted to feel. And that was the only we knew. To force ourselves upon someone. Because it was taught by Springtrap. By Vincent. I didn't know there was.....there was another way. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He suddenly cried now curling into himself and burying hos mask into his slender arms. 

For a moment, Prowl and Jazz just stood there before it was the musician who moved over to the animatronic and bent down next to him, hesistating before slowly wrapping an arm around the thin frame. 

It startled The Marionette for a second, Maki g him flinch and look weakly up at him bit then slowly, he leaned into Hazz. 

"Ah'm sorry for what happened to ya. But ya can't go around and doin' that to people, Marionette." Jazz said softly as he offered some comfort but also a lecture. 

The Marionette, however just nodded weakly as he leaned into Jazz. "I know that now. And I am so sorry. I wish I could take it back now. But.... I know I can't." He looked weakly up at Prowl. "Please, Prowl. I know you have too much to do bit please. Teach us how to do it right. We need you. We see the good in you. You came to find out what happened to the night guards, to find out about what happened to us. Now that you know......you can....you can help us. I know you can. Please, teach us how to live. Scott is just too scared of us. We've never touched him but he knows what we do. He does feel sympathy for us and that is why he lets us do it. But he is too scared of us. Not that I blame him. We.....we are monsters, after all." He choked in a sob and bent into himself again. 

Prowl just stood there for a moment before he sighed and ran a hand through his now clean black hair before looking at Jazz, who met his gaze. "Jazz?" He asked softly. 

Slowly nodding, Jazz tightened his grip onto the Marionette. "Let's do it. We do it togeth'a, Prowlers. We can both teach 'em. Ya know my story. Ya know.....I can do it." He said softly. 

The Marionette looked curiously up at him but still trembled as he slowly looked at Prowl. 

"All right. Then I will do it." Prowl said before growing very stern when The Marionette looked hopeful. "But there are rules you have to follow, Marionette! Do you understand that? If I or anyone says no, you stop. All of you." 

The Marionette nodded quickly as he slowly unfolded but smiled as he used an arm to wipe his mask from any more tears. "Okay. I promise. And so does the others." He stated. 

Sighing, Prowl nodded before he looked seriously at Jazz. "Jazz, go call Ratchet. Tell him to meet us there later this afternoon." He said firmly. 

Both Jazz and The Marionette looked surprised. 

"Ratchet? What? Why?" Jazz asked as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. 

Prowl moved towards the bed room but did pause. "We are going to bring him into this. I want him to check the animatronics for any......viruses or diseases they.might have on them. I know they are just animatronics but who knows who they have used. There could be a possibility that one of the night guards could have been carrying STDs. We need to make sure there isn't any one the animatronics.and be sure they are clean before we even think of starting to teach them." He said firmly. 

Jazz nodded in understanding. "Okay. Ah'm gonna give Jackie a call too. He can probably take a look int'a they're p minds and check them for any glitches. Tune them up......" he was saying. 

"No. Not Wheeljack. I actually have a better person in mind for that." Prowl said as he smiled faintly. "Someone who is already aware of the situation. Now I just have to find him, convince him to help and make sure it's okay with Marionetre and the animatronics." 

The Marionette stiffened before groaning and letting his head fall. "Oh, shit. Really? Him, Prowl? He tore....." he was saying miserably. 

"It doesn't matter, Marionette. He knows about you. So if I can convince Mike Schmidt to help you, then it will be him. If he refuses, then we will try our friend, Wheeljack." Prowl said firmly before heading into his and Jazz's room to get dressed.


	9. Mike Schmidt

"You want me to do what?!" 

Sighing, Prowl folded his arms as he stood before his good friend, who was staring at him as if he was crazy. He didn't blame him. Or Optimus as they had listened to everything he had just said. 

They were at Freddy's now, Prowl having called Optimus and Ratchet and asked them to meet him and Jazz there. And when they got there, making Scott close down the pizzaria for the day, not that some of the customers had been happy, he told them everything. He told them what he had learned, introduced them to the rather nervous animatronics and told them what they were really doing to the night guards that worked there. 

The story was no doubt unbelievable but with the help from The Marionette of explaining it, the two could just stare at Prowl as if was completely out of his mind. 

The dashingly handsome Commander of the Enforcers ran a hand through his black and blue hair, shaking his head as he took it all in. He just couldn't believe any of this. It was....it was ludicrous. But something told him it was true. 

Still......

"And you want to.....allow them to use you to learn how to properly woo willing partners? Prowl, this is ridiculous. How could you even dare to let this happen when you were just......" Optimus said worriedly. 

"I know. I know, Optimus. Believe me. I am questioning myself for this. But I would rather it be me who taught them. I do feel sorry for them. It is the only way they can feel alive. It is very sad that it has to be this way. They know what they did was wrong now. But I think it best if I taught them how to do it right. That way, no one else can get hurt." Prowl said before huffing when Jazz cleared his throat and poked him, which he rolled his eyes. "And.....and Jazz agrees. He has volunteered to do it too." 

"And you want me to preform a pap smear on the girls and run a full physical on the boys?" Ratchet asked bewildered. 

Prowl grimaced but nodded. "Just to be assured that they are clean." He stated. 

Ratchet sent a glance to all of the animatronics that were huddled together, looking hopeful but also very frightened. "They are robots, Prowl." He said blankly. 

"I am fully aware of that, Ratchet." Prowl said dully now looking annoyed. "But if I do teach them, I would rather know that I am not about to get myself in a heap more of trouble than I would like." 

Rolling his eyes, Ratchet threw his hands up before shaking his head. "Okay. Fine. I will check them over. It's still really weird to be doing this to a bunch of robots. But I will check them for STDs. Usually this kind of thing takes weeks for results to even come out but I have a new scanner that would allow it to take a few hours. I can started right away." He then grew very serious. "You do realize I am going to have to check you too, Prowl. After all, you did......" he hesistated. 

But Prowl sighed and nodded as he glanced over at The Marionette, who looked very small and very full of guilt for what he had done. "I do realize that. And I will agree with a full examinatiin. I will do before I go find Mike Schmidt." He stated. 

There were a few growls and Prowl turned a stern look onto the animatronics, who did not look pleased. Bonnie did look in between happy and upset but also a little scared. 

"Still can't believe you're going to bring that little shit back here." Goldie growled, folding his arms. 

"Regardless of that, Golden Freddy, Mike Schmidt does know about you and it says on his record he is quite skilled in mechanics and computer science. He qualifies with what needs to be done." Prowl said seriously. "You need to be looked at. O be sure that there is no malfunctions in your systems. I would rather someone who is familiar with you look at you than bringing someone who is not." 

"He ripped off Bonnie ' s face!" Goldie roared throwing his paws in the air and everyone tensed. 

"Because we were trying to rape him, Goldie." The Marionette said softly, regretfully. He was fully aware of the surprised looks he got but he ignored them as he sighed l. "Prowl is right. What we were doing was no better than what Springtrap did to us. I hate to say it but it was. We need to change. Make amends with those who we hurt. Even Mike. He was scared that night. He reacted the way he should have." 

Slowly, one by one, the animatronics looked downcast as they agreed. Even Goldie. 

"We.....we want to say sorry to him, Prowl. Please let him know. Jeremy too." Toy Chica said softly as she buried her face into her hand like wings. 

Prowl and the others softened, all smiling or somewhat of the sort. "I will pass that along, Toy Chica. I only hope he will listen. I will understand if he doesn't. And you must understand that too. And I think......Jeremy will forgive you if he hears it from you." The Enforcer said. 

Toy Chica perked up as did the others. "Really?" She asked hopefully. 

Prowl merely crooked a smile and nodded. "He did admit that what you did to him was the best sex he had ever had. If you apologize to him, I am sure he will forgive you." He told her softly. 

The animatronics brightened to hear that while the other me , other than Jazz coughed, their faces going red from embarrassment. 

Taking a deep breath and looking serious again, Prowl looked at Ratchet and nodded. "Shall we? The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can go talk to Mike Schmidt." He said. 

Ratchet sighed but nodded as he motioned to down the hall where he would work. "All right. Let's get this over with." He said before picking up his medical bag and leading the way. 

It was the most uncomfortable ten minutes of Prowl's life, other than being screwed by The Marionette. He had to have removed his pants and boxers so that Ratchet could examine him. It was really awkward for him as he had to have his penis fondled and examined by his friend, who had turned on his serious medic mode and didn't react. 

It had given him an erection, unfortunately but Ratchet wouldn't let him deal with it until he examined his rectum for any trace of STDs. And even having a prod shoved up his ass had been entirely uncomfortable. 

Jazz had offered to deal with Prowl's erection but Ratchet gave a sharp no. He told him until he knew if Prowl was clean or not, there was no sexual actives until the results came in. 

So therefore, Prowl had to self service himself to get his cock limp again. 

Once that was done and Prowl was dressed, he was out the door with Optimus to go find Mike Schmidt. He had a feeling that he was not going to enjoy this conversation with Mike at all. 

They found him working a garage on the other side of Iacon. He was a good mechanic, according to his records. And when they found him, they were not surprised to see him doing a tune up on an electric smart car. 

The man looked normal, if not the grease monkey type. He did have oil stains all over his arms and clothes from working. But his semi long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. 

"Mike Schmidt?" Prowl said as they approached him. 

Mike looked up with hazel green eyes before stiffening as he stopped messing with a lap top to tune up the smart car. "Whatever it was, Enforcers, I didn't do it. I swear." He said nervously. 

Prowl and Optimus both smiled in amusement before looking serious again. "No. We know that. But I need you to come with us. We need to talk to you about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria." Prowl said seriously. 

Mike paled white but slowly stood up. He did not look so well. "Os this about what I did to one of the animatronics? Is that asshole, Cawthon finally suing me?" He asked no doubt frightened. 

Prowl shook his head. "No. This is about what they did to you." He said firmly and Mike paled even white but slowly nodded. 

They went somewhere quieter before Prowl began explaining what he now knew. And what he did to learn the true history behind the animatronics. And why they did what they did. And then he told Mike why he wanted him to return. 

"Are you fucking nuts?! After what they did to me?! To you?! You want me to come work on them?!" Mike suddenly exclaimed. 

Prowl remained calm while Optimus looked uneasy. "They didn't understand what they were doing wrong, Mike. They do now. They will not attempt to harm you ever again. This, I swear. But I have sympathy for them. You do not have to participate in the teachings of them. I just need you to look at their processors and systems. We cannot allow them to harm anyone again. I promise, I will be there, keeping them controlled at all times." The serious Enforcer said firmly.

Mike stared at him, shaking his head. "Fuck no! They will kill me of I go back there! After what I did to Bonnie?! Yeah! I felt bad for that! Having hurt him like that but still." He said wildly. 

"Yet, they didn't when they threw you out. The night you quit." Prowl said firmly. 

Mike stared. 

"They had you right where they wanted. Yet they didn't hurt you other than throwing you out for what happened to Bonnie." Prowl continued. "What I am asking you is to help them. Even if they did you wrong. Prove to them that even if they did you wrong, you have a capacity of compassion even in their own pain. They are spirits, Mike. They are trapped and lonely and they want to be able to feel. Every day, when they are playing with the children, they envy them for feeling alive, yet they want to protect them from any evil men who try to come in. Just like what happened to them. A night guard did that to them. That was one reason they went after them, after you. They knew it wasn't you who did that to them. That is why they didn't try to hurt you. But give you a pleasure that they never had but wanted. I am not asking you to let them touch you in the way they did to you." 

"Prowl, we should probably leave this alone. He has no desire to return. We shouldn't try and push him." Optimus interrupted as he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

Prowl sighed but nodded as he turned away from Mike. "You're right. I apologize. We will not bother you again, Mike." He said now starting to walk away. 

Mike made an impatient sound before running his hand through his hair. "Okay! Fine! I will do it!" He suddenly spike up. 

Prowl and Optimus turned back surprised but smiled. "Thank you, Mike. They will appreciate it." The first said. 

Sighing, Mike muttered as he motioned back towards the garage. "Just let me go tell my boss I am taking a leave for now. He will let me." He said grumbling before going to do that. 

A little while later, they were all riding back to return to the pizzaria. It was quiet for a good long time before Mike turned to Prowl. 

"So......The Marionette got ya, did he?"

Prowl looked at him but nodded. "Technically, it was Foxy that night who caught me but it was Marionette who....um....intercoursed with me. While I do still consider it rape, sadly enough, I will admit that I did enjoy it. Infortunately." He said with some embarrassment. 

Mike grinned but shook his head. "Nah. I get it. I have to admit it. Bonnie got me. But......I have to say, it was the best damn sex I've ever had. Ho estly," he blushed at this. "I haven't slept with anyone since then. Not one person. I've tried so I could get rid of the memories but.....never could do it. I couldn't stop thinking of that damn purple rabbit. It was like I didn't want to. It just....didn't feel right if it wasn't him." He said. 

Prowl merely smiled shaking his head. He understood what he meant. What The Marionette did to him had felt pretty amazing to him. But he still preferred Jazz's touch more than anything. 

Upon returning to the Pizzaria, they were met by the whole lot of them, some of the animatronics not looking welcoming to Mike but Bonnie sure had. He even almost bound towards them to greet him. But the nervous look on Mike ' s face had him hesistated and choose to just wave meekly at him. 

Which Mike had done. 

"Well, Prowl. The results came in." Ratchet said as he approached the Enforcers. "You're all clean. Even you. There is no traces of STDS anywhere on them or in you. So whatever you are going to do, I will permit it. But.....you be careful, Prowl. I still don't approve of this." 

Prowl just nodded as he turned back to the animatronics who were watching Mike somewhat cautiously. "All right, everyone. As you already know Mike Schmidt, I don't have.to introduce you. But if you will allow him to plug in to your processors, it can go a lot faster." He stated. 

Some of them growled and hesistated but it was Bonnie who broke the animatronic rank and strode right up to Mike, who cringed a little. 

"Me first. I'll show the whole lot of you that Mike isn't here to hurt us." He said stubbornly. 

The others growled but did not try and stop him as he plopped down and tilted his head so that Mike could get to work. 

After hesistating for a moment, Mike set to work, plugging his laptop through an I/O cord connecting into Bonnie ' s ear, he set to work to find any glitches, bugs or viruses that the animatronic might have had. 

With everyone just standing there quietly watching, the man did pause to look at Bonnie, who was watching him with cherry red eyes and even offered him a brilliant, friendly smile. 

"Hey, uh......Bonnie? I want to say sorry for.....for ripping your face off that last night. I really didn't mean to. You kind of... " Mike was saying, even though his words had surprised the other animatronics. 

Bonnie, however smiled before nodding up at Mike. "I know. I startled you. I saw you trip. You didn't even do it on purpose. You fell on the door button when you tripped on your feet. I triiiiiiked telling that to everyone else but they wouldn't listen!" He said accusing ly sending a light glare at the others, who shuffled in embarrasment. 

Mike just smiled, shaking his head before slowly, hesistating but slowly reaching over to stroke one of Bonnie ' s ear, giving it a little scratch. 

Bonnie whined softly and then groaned before his foot started pounding on the ground as he recieved a scratching of the ear. "Ooooh! Mike, you keep that up, you're gonna regret it." Bonnie said with a pleasant growl. 

Mike yanked his hand back. "Sorry!" He said now blushing. 

Everyone else just snickered, even the animatronics and the Enforcers. They all had to admit it. But.....there was definitely a little chemistry between Mike and Bonnie. It was so obvious by the way that the two were smiling at one another and joking with one another. 

"Interesting." Prowl murmured before flinching when he felt someone pinch his ass. He turned to glare at who it was only to see a mischievous Jazz. He only softened a little at the wink his lover sent him. 

Nonetheless, things were slowly coming together.


	10. Night Three-The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead.......

Later that day, Mike finished checking all of the animatronics and found only a few bugs in them but he vaporized them indefinitely. But other than that, he stated that they were in rather good condition. 

So badging them goodbye, Prowl and Jazz went back to their apartment to get some sleep for the upcoming night. 

Only they didn't sleep right away. 

As soon as they went into their apartment, locked the door, Jazz was upon Prowl in seconds. He kissed him furiously, which he did right back, feeling the immediate fire spread through him as they furiously tore each other's clothes off. 

"Ja-Jazz. We should.....we should get some sleep instead." Prowl groaned as he kissed Jazz as his lover was nipping at his neck and dragging them to their bedroom. 

"Will. After ya get some proper practice with teachin' the lot." Jazz said, tearing open Prowl's pants and gripping him immediately begging to pump him. 

Prowl groaned as he was dragged to the bed and shoved onto it where Jazz descended upon him, pumping his cock mirthlessly. He arched into him, groaning and slowly rocking his hips into his touch. "Ugh......ugh.....Ja-Jazz." He groaned softly feeling the ecstacy burning through him now. 

Attacking his chest with kisses, nips and licks, Jazz kept pumping him until he was strained. He pulled away slightly so he could peel back Prowl's pants before he was down on his knees in between his legs. He immediately had Prowl in his mouth that made his lover suddenly cry in pleasure. 

"Oh!" Prowl moaned as he immediately began rocking into Jazz's suckling mouth, his back arching to go in deeper. He practically sobbed in pleasure as he felt his lover sucked hard on him, his tongue circling all of him and even scrapped his teeth along the veins of his erection. 

Jazz hummed softly, sending exotic vibrations down Prowl's shaft, making him cry out loudly. 

"Jazz!" Prowl cried, his eyes shut tight as he felt his overload coming. "Oh, Pr-Primus!" 

Jazz took Prowl deeper, deep throating him and bobbing his head relentlessly as he felt the shaft in his mouth. He sucked and hummed as he continued on him until Prowl finally came. He managed to pull off in time to catch the cum in his hand where he quickly used it to lube up his own entrance, his own fingers touching the rim of muscle. 

Suddenly, Prowl had him on his back on the bed, his own hand thrusting into him mirthlessly, making Jazz cry out in pleasure. He prepared his lover for a good few minutes before he was finally inside of him. 

Hooking Jazz's bare legs over his elbows, Prowl began thrusting into him. 

It soon became a hot dance of writhing, panting bodies as they made love furiously. It was enough to rock the bed hard as they went at it, both crying loudly until the neighbors eventually began pounding on the walls and shouted for them to keep it down. 

Prowl and Jazz fucked each other hard until they came loudly, both coated in sweat and cum. 

As they finished, both laid together on the bed, arms wrapped around each other, panting and gasping. Their bare legs intertwined with one another's as they pressed their slowly deflating erections against one another. 

"S-s-so......whose better? Me or Mari?" Jazz stammered still out of breath. 

"You. Always you." Prowl said sleepily before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

That night, Prowl and Jazz went to Freddy's fully aware what might happen tonight. But they were in agreement. They would do this together. They would allow the animatronics to use them if they were caught. They would arrive a quarter to midnight to ensure the animatronics knew the rules. They would firmly make they agree to it though they didnt see a problem with that. 

What they weren't prepared for was that Mike showed up and he brought someone who they never expected to ever see return to Freddy's. 

"Jeremy?" Prowl asked in surprise as soon as he saw the young man. 

Jeremy smiled shyly and waved at him. "Hi." He said almost meekly. 

Prowl stared at him completely taking aback. He never expected Jeremy to ever return. "What are you doing here?" He asked still surprised. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Jeremy motioned to Mike. "Mike came by the cafe and told me everything. He told me why the animatronics wanted to screw us. I.....am not surprised. I should have guessed it myself. It all makes sense now. So I want to help." He stated. 

"You do realize what might happen if you do this, right?" Prowl asked firmly. 

Both Jeremy and Mike nodded in unison, which was a surprise for the latter. He had told Prowl he wasn't going to it before but it seemed like he changed his mind. 

"All right then. Let's go get this night over with." Prowl said before unlocking the doors and the four men stepped inside. They immediately went in, much to the nervousness of the two former night guards. They did look a little apprehensive but determined. 

They were met by all of the animatronics in the main room, which they did growl a little at the sight of Mike and Jeremy but The Marionette walked forward smiling, with Bonnie and Toy Chica. 

"Welcome back, friends. Shall we begin?" 

Prowl shook his head, raising a hand. "Hold up, Marionette. We need some ground rules first. Which all of you will follow. Do I make myself clear?" He asked sternly. 

One by one, the animatronics nodded. They did understand and they knew they had to agree. If not, there would be trouble. 

"We will play your game. All four of us. We will be in the guard station, watching for you. If we can keep you out, there is no fussing about it. But if you get one of us, you may have your way with us." Prowl said firmly. "But, if we say no, you let us go. No complaining, no fighting and, Foxy, no maiming." He sent the fox a look, who huffed but nodded. "You will not harm any one of us. Not even to get off on it. If there is any blood drawn, the game stops immediately and you will be punished." 

There were a few growls and a few whimpers but The Marionette nodded. "What kind of punishment, Prowl? It will not hurt us, will it?" He asked not sounding worried at all. 

Prowl shook his head. "No. But you will be confined to your spot and you will not move for the rest of the night. If you choose to ignore that punishment, the game ends and we call this whole thing off. Do I make myself clear?" He asked seriously. 

There were a few sighs but the animatronics nodded. They knew they had to agree for the sake of their sanity and the right of feeling. 

"No harming then. Foxy, that goes double for you. I know you like it rough but do not attempt to harm any of the night guards. If you do, I will deal with you, myself or Goldie." The Marionette said seriously looking at the pirate. 

"Aye aye. I get it. Can we begin playin' already?" Foxy growled irritably. 

Prowl slowly nodded as they turned to head to the guard station. He lead the way to the office with Jazz, Mike and Jeremy behind him, where there were chairs waiting for them. 

And Ratchet. 

All four stopped to see the grumpy looking medic just sitting there, arms folded across his chest and looking quite comfortable. 

"Ratchet, what are you.....?" Prowl asked very surprised. 

Ratchet glared at him. "I am not playing this stupid game. I'm just here to make sure no one gets hurt. I've already told the bots that. They know I'm here. And why. The Puppet looking one agreed that I should sit by as a medic just in case something does happen. He had already out ruled anyone that I am to be left alone." He said firmly. He then stood up, grabbing his bag. "I am going to go find somewhere to sleep some. If anything happens, you come and get me right away. Do I make myself clear?" 

Huffing but agreeing, Prowl nodded as he went to take a seat at the desk with the other three. They sat and waited for midnight to hit. 

And when it did, the red phone began to ring. 

Prowl had started to reach over to answer it but Mike beat him to it. He picked up the receiver and then just hung up, receiving curious looks. "Just trust me. It isn't that interesting. Phone Guy is just really nervous because Goldie was banging on the door." He said. 

Prowl frowned before his eyes lit up as a thought hit him. "That reminds me. Why did Golden Freddy kill him? Marionette told me he did." He said now serious. 

Mike shook his head as he just looked back at him. "It didn't make the reports but a kid went missing that night. Fritz kidnapped him during the day, planning to molest and rape him and then give him to Springtrap to slaughter. The animatronics were pissed and were coming at him. Goldie got in first just as he was pulling the unconscience kid's pants off and snapped him in two. They protected the kid all night until Scott came in and took him home, making it look like he had fell asleep outside their house. It was during the summer so it was warm enough. He left a blanket on him so he didn't get cold or anything. I know about it because I found the footage before Scott took it and had it destroyed." He stated. 

Prowl just nodded before looking around at the screens. He saw that the animatronics were now moving about, looking as if they were talking to one another. They were probably planning their strategy on how to get in now. 

The game had begun.

"Okay. Here we go. Jazz, keep an eye on the hall. I will watch the monitor. Mike, you have the left door. Jeremy, the right." Prowl said as he trained his eyes on the screen, now flipping through the channels.

Mike nodded as he stood up and moved his chair over to the door he was to watch while Jeremy did the same. 

Prowl found the animatronics back in their places with the exception of both Bonnies now moving around, sneaking in places they could try to keep them distracted. He smiled faintly as he switched the camera feeds to find that Mangle was hanging upside down in the Prize Corner with Marionette and Balloon Boy, staring directly into the camera. 

"Looks like Foxy is down the hall, Prowl." Jazz suddenly said. 

Prowl looked up for a moment and saw Foxy so he picked up the flashlight and flicked on the opposite side of where Foxy was, who grumbled loudly as he had been caught. "Nice try, Foxy." He called to the pirate. 

Foxy grumbled as he slapped the wall before storming away back to his Cove. 

The other three snickered as they returned to look at their targets. 

"You know, this is actually kind of fun." Jeremy said snickering before tensing up as he had looked down his hall to see Chica trying to sneak down it. "Chica, I see you." He called to her. 

"I'm going to the kitchen!" Chica called back but still kept walking until she did push past the kitchen door. 

"Right." Jeremy said unconvincingly.

An hour passed by and with the four men keeping an eye out for the animatronics, they were winning. It was no doubt very frustrating for the whole lot of them and sometimes did react by screeching in frustration but not once did they act negatively. 

Two hours into the night, they were still winning the game and this point the animatronics were entirely frustrated. 

It was Balloon Boy and Mangle who gave up first and started doing their own thing. The Marionette never really tried to do anything. He mostly just sat in his box, coming out when one of the animatronics came to him, looking upset about getting caught. He seemed amused every time. 

So Apparentlly he wasn't attending tonight to the activities but giving his fellow animatronics a chance to have a turn. 

About three o'clock was when the first guard to be snatched up. 

It had just barely turned 3:00 a.m when Jeremy yelped and closed the door, making the other three look at him in surprise. He had seen Chica coming and he quickly closed the door. 

However, they were even more surprised when Chica knocked profusely on the door, which was confusing. Prowl frowned but nodded for Jeremy to open it to see what Chica wanted. 

Hesistantly, Jeremy did as asked while preparing himself to dive for the door again if it was a trap. 

There, Chica stood with two steaming pizza boxes. She smiled brightly as she held them out. "Hey! I thought you would be hungry so I made you some pizza! Hope you like pepporoni! They are just pepperoni pizza!" She said brightly. 

The four smiled at the nice thought. 

"Thank you, Chica. That was very thoughtful of you." Prowl said smiling at her and she just brightened. "Jeremy, go ahead and get those." 

Jeremy nodded, smiling brightly as he reached out to take the boxes. He did have admit it, but he was getting hungry. And the smell was heavenly. 

However, suddenly, Chica pulled back the boxes, surprising Jeremy just as a yellow wing lashed out from the blinds pot of the door and grabbed his hand. He jumped with a yelp as he tried to jerk back but ended up pulling Toy Chica into view. 

She was smiling brightly as she stepped closer into the light but not letting Jeremy go. "I got you, Jeremy! I win!" She said in a bubbly voice. 

The others had stiffened as they stayed alert but Jeremy sighed and slowly smiled as he lightly pulled his hand free from Toy Chica, which she did release him. "Yes, you did, Toy Chica." He glanced back at the other three, shrugging. "I guess.....I guess I'll just.....you know." He said blushing. 

Mike and Jazz snickered while Prowl merely smiled and nodded. They all knew that Jeremy didn't seem to mind Toy Chica. And he did seem willing. 

"That was very sneaky, Chica. Both of you." Prowl said in amusement. 

Chica just grinned but offered the pizza to Jeremy anyway. "Sorry. But Toy Chica really likes Jeremy. She really wanted to catch him tonight. You're not mad, are you?" She asked now uncertainly. 

Jeremy, however shook his head. "Nah. I'm not mad. I don't mind her. Let me grab a slice though. I am hungry." He said as he took the pizza and walked it over to the other three while snatching two slices for himself as he walked back to Toy Chica who was looking so happy. "All right, Toy Chica. Let's go find our selves somewhere comfortable." He said before taking a bite of both pizza slices at the same time. 

Again, Toy Chica took his hand, looking giddy and lead him out of the office, while Chica waved at the remaining three men and left, herself. She returned to the kitchen to clean up the mess she made to cook her little trap. 

"All right. We are down one guard. I will resume watch over the security screens and the hallway, while you......" Prowl was saying g. 

"HOLY FUCKING HELL!" Mike suddenly yelped as he found himself hugged from behind and pulled against a strong, firm but also squishy chest.

Prowl and Jazz whipped around only to snort in humor as they saw Mike caught, literately by Bonnie. 

"I caught you, Mike!" Bonnie sang happily before quickly pulling away and looking ashamed. "Of course, if you want to say no, I will understand." 

There was a pause before Mike sighed and shook his head with a shy smile. "No. It's all right. We made a deal and I don't mind you, Bonnie. So let's go." He said smiling at him. 

Bonnie brightened and practically hopped back down the hall with Mike following but shrugging at the last two. 

There was a pause before Prowl and Jazz glanced at one another. 

"Do ya get the feelin' Mike did that one on purpose?" Jazz asked snickering. And Prowl smiled but nodded. 

One in a half hours later, it was four thirty when Jazz got caught. 

Both Prowl and Jazz had been checking the cameras and did come across the footages of Mike and Jeremy with their two animatronics, which had them go "woof!" Because they were no doubt enjoying their selves. 

Jeremy was riding Toy Chica in a fit of passion and she looked completely lost in pleasure as he thrust into her. 

Mike, however, was suckling off Toy Bonnie while Bonnie was taking him from behind. It seemed that they had come an agreed for a threesome and was enjoying each other very much. 

To respect their privacy, Prowl changed the cameras to keep an eye on the ones who were not occupied. He found where Ratchet was sleeping and was satisfied that the animatronics were leaving him alone. 

Well, except Mangle. 

She was actually curled up near his sleeping bag where he had set it up in the empty party room and looked like she was keeping watch over him. She never made a move to jump Ratchet, which was all the better. She just seemed.....more comfortable being around him than trying to get into hisnpants. And he was either unaware of her being there or he didn't care because he was dead asleep.

Too bad Jazz kept changing it back to the two sexual activities and eventually started masteurbating because it was like watching a porno. He was scolded at by Prowl but even he felt the heat of the sex that was happening elsewhere. He was getting aroused, himself and was semi erected in his pants as he listened to Jazz. 

And the way Jazz kept saying his name as he pumped himself was so not helping.

"Jazz, that is distracting. Stop it." Prowl said irritably as he turned to give his boyfriend a dark look, even though he was flushing from arousal. 

Jazz just grinned as he kept going at a furious pace from behind Prowl, his face flushed. "Oh, come on, Prowl ya know....ugh....ya like it. Ya get off......" he suddenly stopped, looking surprised. "Prowl, ya forgot the music box, didn' ya?" 

Prowl blinked before turning around, only to flinch when a black blur went whizzing by him and tackled Jazz, making him yelp. He whirled around only to stiffen to see The Marionette straddling his lover. "Marionette." He said the animatronic's name. 

The Marionette turned a grin onto him. "I was coming to see why you were not paying attention to the music box, Prowl. And for shame. You were distracted. I am afraid I win a night with your dear precious Jazz." He said, his strings already starting to caress him, close to his exposed erection. 

"Marionette, shouldn't you ask first?" Prowl asked firmly, somewhat hesistant about letting this one happen. 

As if burned, The Marionette drew back, looking somewhat guilty. 

But Jazz scoffed as he reached out and took a hold of his arm, nodding. "I's all righ', Prowl. Ah already agreed with this when we talked abou' it. Ah agree wit' this. Ah'm surprised as ya are that Marionette joined in. But he did catch me off guard. So, Ah'm sayin' yes." He told his lover as he rose to his feet, carefully raising to his feet and helping The Marionette. 

Prowl sighed, still a little uneasy and maybe perhaps a little envious but he nodded. 

"Are you sure? I do not want to cause problems." The Marionette said now uncertainly. 

Jazz nodded as he smiled at him and caressed the animatronic's back. "Ah am sure. 'Sides, Ah wanna see what Prowl felt when ya took 'em. And 'sides, again, we can do it in the Prize Corner where Prowl can watch from here." He said sending his lover a wink before he dragged The Marionette out, who was bemused.

Prowl sighed but couldn't help but smile as he turned his attention back onto the screens, checking for the other animatronics. He was fully aware of how much trouble he was in. He was all alone now. 

Who knew what would happen of if he could keep up with the others?

Ten minutes in, Prowl couldn't help but take a peek at the Prize Corner camera and he almost regretted it. 

In the camera, right over the present, directly in the camera angle, The Marionette did have Jazz almost completely naked and was slowly pumping his strings in and out of him. He even had him bound by the wrists but it didn't seem like Jazz minded at all.

Either, Prowl felt his arousal skyrocket as he saw the look on Jazz's face. He sucked in air as he felt his shaft grow hard and strain against his pants. He just watched as Jazz writhed against The Marionette ' s strings as they began pumping in and out of him, some even wrapping around his own erection and stroking it. 

His breathing picking up Prowl's hand reached down between his legs and he slowly rubbed himself. He was only half aware that he was doing it. He moaned softly at the friction it caused before his hands were scrambling for his buttons on his pants and he was immediately peeling back the flaps so he could wrap his hand around himself. 

Sparks of ecstacy shot up his spine as he slowly began stroking himself, speeding up to match the way The Marionette stroked Jazz. His breath caught as he pumped his shaft. 

The Marionette finally pulled out his strings from Jazz, making him shudder before he mounted him and was inside of him with one swift thrust. 

"Ugh......" Prowl groaned, his body shaking now as he watched his lover bend his head back in pleasure as the animatronic slowly began thrusting into him. "Oh.....oh-ho......." he moaned and began panting as he slowed his pumps to match the Marionette ' s speed.

And suddenly, a large brown paw reached over Prowl's shoulder, down his chest and wrapped around his hand to join stroking him. 

Jumping nearly out of his skin, Prowl whipped his head around to meet those electric blue eyes and grinning face of the bear, himself. 

"I win." Freddy breathed on Prowl's face as he slowly took over stroking him. 

Prowl hissed, his head leaning back against the chair and his hips raising. "I could a......argh....argh ways say no.....em......." he groaned and hissed but even as he did, his hips raised a little off the seat. 

"Say it now then. And I will stop." Freddy said as he pressed heavily into the chair his paw still sending dangerous shocks into Prowl's shaft that made him groan ever so loudly. 

Prowl did not say no. 

Freddy growled a rumble before he released Prowl and swung the chair around so that he was facing him. He bent in low, his muzzle right against Prowl's neck and he began nipping at him gently, his paw returning to wrap around his shaft. 

Prowl groaned, his eyes closing as he felt the warm paw continue stroking him and he was filled with fire. His hips slowly began raising and pulling back in time to the big bear's pumps. 

"Oh, oh, um.....um......." Prowl panted as the bear continued to stroke him. He shuddered as he felt his limit coming. 

But Freddy pulled away, making him groan in frustration. He was grinning as he stepped back away from Prowl, a panel in between his legs slid aside and a long, thick and kind of large shaft slid out. 

Prowl's eyes grew wide at the sight of it and he clutched the arms of the chair in his alarm. "Oh, shit." He muttered. 

"Shouldn't you be stripping by now? I won." Freddy said now reaching down to grip himself and began pumping himself. 

For a moment, Prowl wondered if he should say no at this now. Freddy was quite large. Larger than Jazz. But then he decided why not give it a try. He did agree after all and Freddy did catch him. 

Slowly, he pushed himself from the chair and stood up, now slowly removing his pants and boxers. He kicked them off to the side, still watching the bear as he fondled himself. "Well, how do you want to do this? I need to be prepared, Freddy. You can seriously hurt me with that." He told him, nodding to the large member of silicone and metal in his paw. 

Freddy used one paw to take off his top hat and dropped it on the ground before he moved closer to him until he was looming over Prowl. "Tell me how." He growled huskily and that voice did send vibrations down Prowl. 

Slowly bending down to his bag he had brought, he pulled out a bottle of lube before squirting some in his hand. And then he lightly pushed Freddy's paw out of the way so he could grip the bear's large member. He nearly couldn't even close his hand around the hard piece. 

Either way, Freddy's grunted in pleasure as the Enforcer slowly began spreading the lube up and down the large structure, his wide hips now slowly rutting. 

A growl, a gasp and a grunt escaped from the bear as Prowl worked him before he finally pulled away and turned towards the desk, now using one hand to brace himself while he spread his legs and began prodding at his entrance, lubing himself up. He poked his fingers into himself, making him hiss as he rubbed the lube all around his ring before slipping another finger in. 

He heard Freddy growl behind him, moving so close until he was right behind him. 

Prowl didn't stop as he slipped a third finger in himself, thrusting in and out until he was sure he was ready before scissoring himself and making him cry out as he tried to spread himself wide. He groaned softly, stretching himself before finally pulling his fingers out and bracing them on the desk. 

"Slowly, Freddy. Be very slow. Do not go too fast or you could tear me with it. If it really starts to hurt, I will say stop and you will stop. Got it?" Prowl said, his breath slightly rapid but also nervous at the same time. 

"Okay." Freddy said huskily before he stepped right up behind Prowl, pressing g himself against the Enforcer ' s back. He lined himself up, using his paw to guide himself to the stretched opening before slowly starting to push in. 

Prowl hissed as he felt himself being spread wide and he gripped the edge of the desk tightly. He had to spread his legs a little more to allow more access to Freddy as he slowly continued to slid in, pausing when Prowl did hiss in some discomfort. 

After a moment of readjusting, Prowl nodded for the bear to Co tinge and he felt him sliding further in until he felt the bear's base completely flushed against his rear. 

"Uh.....uh.....huh......huh....huh....." Prowl panted rapidly as he felt very full. He swore that Freddy's wide tip was now pressing against not only his prostate but his stomache. 

There was a long pause before Prowl slightly pulled away from the bear, who got the message and began pulling back. He felt Freddy place his hot paws on his waist as he slid out, stopping when the tip was barely in. 

"Tell me when." Freddy groaned at the tight fit. 

Prowl hesistated for a moment before he pressed himself back until the tip slid back in. "G-go. Slowly." He gasped softly.

And slowly, Freddy began a slow thrust into him. He spread Prowl wide as he went but he was slow, careful. 

Prowl arched his back a little as he felt Freddy starting to thrust. It hurt a little to be so spread like that but it also sent jolts of pleasure coursing through him. He gasped and moaned as Freddy took it slow inside of him. He felt his knees startling to buckle so he moved closer to the desk until he was partially covering it. 

The thrusting was almost insane at first. But as Freddy sped up a notch, it earned him a gasp and a cry that sent fire flying through Prowl. It felt so fucking good that it made the Enforcer want to sob. 

"Fa-faster........." Prowl moaned as he leaned heavily against the desk. 

And Freddy did as he was told. 

Now speeding up, Freddy began a steady pace, his paws tightening on Prowl's waist but he kept going. And gradually, he sped up until he was going a good quick pace. 

"Oh, oh, oh, ugh......mugh.......nergh......!" Prowl groaned as he gripped onto the desk tighter as he was being thrust into.

Freddy was growling and whining as he continued a good steady but quick pace. His tip began hitting very sensitive nerves inside his temporary lover that made him suddenly ly sob in ecstacy. The sound was enough to unhinged him and he began thrusting hard and fast into him. 

The desk creaked and groaned and even started scooting across the floor with loud screeches but neither one paid mind to it as they rocked hard into one a other. 

It was after a good while of thrusting before Prowl felt his overload peak hard that made him toss his head back and he let out a loud cry of pleasure as he came. 

Freddy suddenly roared as his wide hips snapped forward and he sprayed what felt like hot liquid into Prowl as he gripped tightly onto him. 

Nonetheless, they came together and it left both lyi g across the desk, panting and gasping with the animatronic still inside of Prowl. 

After a good long moment, Freddy slowly pulled out of Prowl, making him hiss and groan as his nerves were rubbing, sending more pleasure from his stomach to every where else in his body. 

And it was right then, the chimes for 6:00 a.m rang, announcing Prowl's third night over.


	11. Springtrap

The night had been tiring but at least no one got hurt at all. They were all satisfied with how the first test had gone and the fear that both Mike and Jeremy had had was gone. They smiled more at the animatronics and even joked with them. Even the ones who didn't get to the night guards were happier. 

They all washed up in the employee restrooms, where there were showers for them to use and they ate an amazing breakfast that both Chicas cooked up. 

After that, everyone went home and got some well deserved sleep. 

That was all Prowl and Jazz did was sleep in each other's arms. 

When they got up it was still the early afternoon so Prowl sent a call to everyone and asked to meet at Freddy's for lunch. He wanted them all to meet the animatronics, to become friends with them and show that living was not all about sex at all. That they could feel without having it all the time. 

He satisfied with the results. 

During lunch, Prowl watched as the animatronics played with the children but they also played with the men. He even had Ratchet bring the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who were identical with the exception of hair color. It was the only way of telling them apart. 

The twins were absolutely good looking, tall and a little brawny but with gorgeous faces. They had perfect model bodies and made perfection look silly. 

Sideswipe had reddish brown hair while Sunstreaker had golden yellow blonde hair but both had the same shade of deep ocean blue eyes. 

And they were pranksters by nature. They were fun loving, fun giving men who even got aling with the animatronics very well. They were not aware of the situation but by the way they acted, they didn't need to be told. They seemed to have guessed all on their own as they played with the animatronics. 

Sideswipe was even having a sword fight with Foxy and they were having so much fun with each other.

Sunstreaker was making balloons with Balloon Boy and even painting on them with amazing pictures of the animatronics on them. Children were begging for one, which made Balloon Boy that much more happier.

Even Optimus had brought his boyfriend, Starscream with him, whom hadn't been impressed at first that they had come to a loud, annoying kid's restaurant for lunch. 

But after The Marionette challenged him at Skee Ball, he was having fun as they tried to best each other at the games. They even challenged each other at Dance Dance Revolution, which somehow involved everyone else into a competition and they were now going for who was the best dancer. 

So far, it was a tie between Jazz, The Marionette and Starscream. 

Prowl was smiling and watching until Scott came up to him, looking worried. He frowned at him. "What's wrong?" He asked the manager. 

Scott grimaced before motioning him to follow him, which he did. He lead the Enforcer into the Parts and Service room, where there was a door to the basement. "We have a problem." He said as he lead Prowl down a set of metal chain walk stairs into the semi dark basement where Prowl saw what liked more like a haunted attraction. 

The basement looked more like a haunted house with old props of one. There were even a few flickering lights and fake blood on the walls. Prowl knew it was fake because he was fully aware that dried blood turned brown after a long period of time and he saw that it was still red, as if fresh paint. 

Scott turned on lights as they walked the halls of the haunted attraction before coming to a large metal door that had massive dents poking outward. It looked like something big and very strong had been punching it from the inside. 

Leading around a corner, they came to a large window that had three inch plating glass as well as iron bars covering it as if trying to keep whatever was inside in it. 

"This is the security room for Fazbear's Fright Night Haunted House." Scott said though sounding nervous as he approached it. "A couple of years ago, we were going to use it for the Halloween season but after Stringtrap almost got out one time, we closed it down and used it as his prison instead." 

And then he pushed a button on the wall a d Prowl jumped a little from alarm as soon as he saw the large, worn and torn yellow, rusted green rabbit glaring at them from inside. 

Stringtrap was no doubt rather scary looking. He stood almost as tall as Bonnie, if not a little taller. Even with his broken and torn long ears standing straight up. He was torn in many places and his endoskeleton could be seen from under the rusty yellow, green frame. But those eyes of his......they were the most eerie green that Prowl had ever seen. 

And with him glaring at Prowl like that, it sent shivers down his spine. 

"Meet Springtrap, Prowl." Scott said nervously from behind him. "He's the one who killed the kids and made them what they are." 

Prowl narrowed his eyes right back at Springtrap, who seemed to growl, his mouth curling to reveal yellow and chipped buck teeth. He didn't even flinch when the rabbit swung at the glass like an angry caged gorilla. He even ignored Scott as he yelped and jumped back. He just stood calm and collected, staring at the killer. 

"So what is the problem?" Prowl merely asked. 

Scott motioned to the door around the corner. "It's that damn door! He keeps slamming into it! It's going to break if he keeps doing it! I don't know what to do with it! I can't get it replaced with him in there! He will get out if we try! I want to get rid of him, dismantle him but he will still escape! I don't know what to do with him! And if he gets out, there is going to be a lot of blood on our hands! He will tear through anyone that he goes through! I am so scared that he is going to get out during business hours and I know the first ones to get hurt is going to be kids! And if he gets out at night, he will hurt the animatronics!" 

Prowl frowned but slowly nodded as he agreed with him. It would be a problem if Springtrap did get out at all. Day or night. It wasn't just children or the animatronics that were in danger of this creature. 

It could just as well be himself, Jazz, Jeremy or even Mike. 

"I see." Prowl said softly as he turned on his thinker to come up with an idea of what to do. He knew they needed to either replace the door or get rid of Springtrap. 

But how?

Springtrap growled again from his side of the glass before slamming a hand down on the old Security panel. "I can fucking hear you, you know?!" He shouted and Prowl's head came up a little. 

"It's.....a double sided window. He can hear us and it seems we can hear him." Scott said grimacing. 

Prowl slowly nodded but narrowed his eyes as he folded his hands behind his back. "Vincent Dirge, I am Enforcer Prowl. And I am very aware of what you have done in this place. And I will assure you, you will face the consequences for your actions. Make note of that." He said seriously. 

Springtrap curled his mouth again into a sneer. "Oh, what? Those pathetic kids had to go crying to the Enforcers now? What are you going to do, Enforcer? I'm already dead! I am a God now!" He snarled before grinning wickedly. "And when I get out again, I am going to make those little fucks scream again." 

Prowl felt anger burn through him but he did his best to cover it up with his calm look. "I will find a way to get rid of you, Dirge. An exorcism of some sort. I will find a way so they can be safe from you, as well as anyone who would be in danger from you." He said firmly. 

Springtrap sneered now leaning close to the glass, right near Prowl's face. "And when I get out of here, I will make you scream as well. Make note of that. I bet you scream nicely. Just like the Puppet did when I fucked him up before the gold bear got a hold of me." He growled evilly. 

Prowl felt even more angry but he kept his face set in stone. "I will stop you. No matter what. I will find a way." He said dangerously before he turned and walked away with Scott hurrying after him. 

As they hurried backnupstairs, Prowl did stop to swing around to face Scott. He did look furious for what Springtrap said and he truly was. "Find a company to reinforce that door. Even if it means adding another steel door over that one. I am going to try and find a priest or bishop that can perform an exorcism on Springtrap. We need to get rid of him immediately." He said firmly. 

Shakily, Scott nodded as he hurried out of the room to rush to his office to start looking for any company that could do the job. 

Prowl just went back to the others, grabbing Optimus and startling him. He pulled his friend away from all activies and to a more secluded area. "We have a problem, Optimus. The animatronic downstairs, Springtrap, Vincent Dirge is trying to break out of the room he is locked in. He had dented the door badly and if it continues being abused, he will get out." He told him. 

Optimus frowned in concern but nodded. "All right. What can we do?" He asked firmly. 

"I have instructed Scott Cawthon to find a company to reinforce the door until we can find a religious figure to perform an exorcism on him to be rid of him so the animatronics and other people can be safe." He stated. "I am not religious, Optimus. I do not believe in Primus or any kind of Godly figure head. But I know you do. Is there any way you can find someone? A priest or some of the sort?"

Optimus thought for a moment before nodding. "I can ask my priest, Vector Sigma. He is a Priest of Primus. I will contact him in coming or sending someone to perform the exorcism. But I do agree. We need to rid of this menace before it gets out of hand. We are lucky enough to have caught this before it became a major issue." He stated firmly

Prowl just nodded in agreement. He was glad they caught the problem beforehand. Perhaps once they gotten rid of Dirge, maybe the animatronics could have the peace they deserved.


	12. Night Four-Facing the Beast

The good news was, Optimus got a hold of his priest, Vector Sigma and he did agree to send a priest to do the exorcism. He didn't even ask questions. 

Apparentlly Optimus was too serious about some stuff and religion was one. So if he asked for a priest to come do an exorcism, they would do it. 

And Scott Cawthon had a company who would come reinforce the door. 

The bad news was, the priest couldn't come right away but the next day. And the company did the same. 

Prowl agreed either way. He didn't think anything bad would happen within the night. He would ensure it as much as possible and did reassure the animatronics that too. He did tell them what was going on and they did look a little nervous but they also pushed it aside with the thoughts of that night. 

After going home and resting, Prowl and Jazz returned to the pizzaria to meet up with Jeremy and Mike, only be further surprised. 

Optimus was there with Ratchet, Starscream, and the twins. 

"What are you doing here?" Prowl asked irritably. 

"With the new situation, I thought it was best if I was here as well, Prowl." Optimus said flushing a little. "And.....and to offer assistance in teaching the animatronics." 

Prowl and Jazz both stared him in surprise. 

"Uh......Optimus, you do realize what tha' means, righ'?" Jazz asked slowly. 

Starscream suddenly huffed, folding his arms. "Yes, he does. And I talked him into it. And yes, I made him also tell what was going on. So yes, again, I know what I am getting myself into. And yes, I volunteer to help and am making Optimus help." He said practically not even taking a breath.

Everyone just stared at him.with wide eyes before looking over at Optimus, who did look guilty. 

"Optimus, I am just going to keep my mouth shut about this. I'm not going to say anything to you or Ratchet because I have a feeling that is what happened with you too." Prowl said raising an eyebrow at the medic. 

Ratchet grimaced and slowly nodded while the twins grinned. "Yeah, something like that. I was actually just going to come here for the night but they wanted to.....you know with me and wouldn't stop bugging me until I told them why I said not tonight." He said guiltily. 

"And then we said, what's better than fucking with us." Sideswipe perked up grinning. 

"And he said mind your own business." Sunstreaker spike up right after his twin brother. 

"And then we said no. You are our business." Sideswipe said. 

"And then we tackled him and tied him to the bed and sucked him off until he finally yelled at us and told us the truth." Sunstreaker stated. 

"And now that we know," Sideswipe paused. 

"We want to help. We love Ratchie. And we are the only guys for him and he is the guy for us......" Sunstreaker paused. 

"But we kind of feel bad for these guys, so we want to help." The twins spike up at the same time. 

Everyone just stared either uneasily or blankly at him. 

"Dude, that's actually kind of fucking creepy that they finish each other's sentences." Mike blurted out looking at the twins with a weirded out look. 

Jazz snorted folding his arms. "Well, tha ' s the twins for ya. They do that all the time. It is creepy but funny at the same time. All righ'. Ah guess we bett'a head in before the bots get worried. It'll make things easier now. We got more help for 'em and will give all of 'em some lovin' tonigh'. So maybe it's for the best." He said glancing at Prowl, who sighed but nodded. 

And then they all went in the building to inform all of the animatronics they had more partners to choose from.

The animatronics didn't seem to mind. They actually seemed happier that they would have a better chance of feeling alive that night. They welcomed the new arrivals warmly and even Ratchet to join in this time. He admitted he had been awake the entire night before and hearing some things had him curious. So he was going to join in. 

The game began soon after and once they ignored the red phone as they jumped right into the game. 

It took an hour for anyone to get caught though.

It had been poor Jeremy again, caught by Mangle this time. He was a nervous wreck that it was her that got him but at the reassurance from Toy Chica, he relented at the promise she would be there with them. It didn't help Mangle's self confidence and she had been upset enough at her appearence. She even decided to call off her win, much to Jeremy's guilt.

It was then Ratchet stated he would take over for Jeremy instead. He didn't mind her and admitted he saw beauty in her that usually others didn't. 

And while she couldn't exactly talk like the other animatronics could, giving a gargled, staticky hiss and dial tone sounds, Toy Chica translated for her. 

"She asked if you're just saying that." The pretty chicken said smiling. 

Ratchet smiled as he glanced at his twin lovers, who smiled back and nodded before he moved over to Mangle and gently rubbed her long muzzle and scratched her ears. "Yes. I mean that. I noticed it right away whrn you kept watch over me while I tried to sleep. You never even moved to try and seduce me. So, I am going to seduce you instead. And when tonight is over, if you still feel the same about yourself, I am going to make Mike help me rebuild you to your former glory. All right?" He asked her softly as he rubbed her ears. 

Mangle purred and nuzzle him before looking shy and motioning down the hall. 

Ratchet nodded as he started to follow her, pausing to send his twin lovers a look when they wolf whistled at his back side. "You two, you behave! If I find out you caused trouble, there will be no sex for a week for either of you!" He snapped firmly. 

"Right. Like you'd do that." Sideswipe snickered grinning. 

"You'd miss our touch too much, Ratch. So don't play us short." Sunstreaker said smirking. 

Ratchet smirked as he reached over and patted Mangle on the head who leaned into his hand. "I don't know. I think I'm starting to like Mangle here. She is quite a beauty, don't you think? And I really am not just saying that, Mangle. I swear." He sent the twins a look. "If I like how it goes with her, I might just turn to her for some loving instead while you can suffer. And if you think about doing the same with the animatronics, I could always ask them not to." 

"And we'd do it too." Toy Chica giggled. "He is a grumpy guy but he is really nice to us and we like him. All of us. So if he asks us not to, all of us would." 

"Behave!" Ratchet pressed harder before he went with Mangle to have some privacy.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker just whimpered as they sank in their chairs. "Aw man. He meant it too, didn't he?" The former said. "Looks like it." The latter said grumpily. 

The others just roll their eyes, Toy Chica having left so the game could continue.

Not too much longer, Sideswipe was tackled by Foxy, who did roar his triumph at finally catching someone. Everyone kind of laughed at that and they were just pleased that neither one seemed to mind. 

A few minutes after that, Sunstreaker was caught by Goldie. He was not happy about that because of how dirty the bear actually was. And while he did agree to spend the night with him, he was going to clean him first. 

Goldie was already stating his regret as the gorgeous twin dragged him away towards the bathroom. 

Everyone just snickered. 

Around 2:00 a.m, poor Optimus was caught by The Marionette. And Starscream got snuck up on by Chica while he had been laughing at his lover. 

A few minutes later, after the two left, Jazz got snatched by Toy Freddy. 

Not long after, Toy Chica once again got Jeremy. 

But at that point, the rest, meaning Prowl and Mike knew that he had done that on purpose and they were sure the other animatronics were doing it too. 

Close to three, Mike was caught by Toy Bonnie and Bonnie. 

Now Prowl sat alone in the office and he knew there was just two animatronics left. But to his surprise, Balloon Boy just came in the office and sat beside him to keep him company. 

"Are you not participating?" Prowl asked the little round boy after a little while. 

Balloon Boy shook his round head as he looked at him. "After what Springtrap did to us, I don't care for it. I still have nightmares. Of what he did." He said in a small boyish voice. "Besides, I look like a kid. Who would ever do it with a kid? Unless youre some sick fuck. I feel alive when I'm playing with the other kids. Or talking to someone. Is it okay if I just sit here with you?" He asked worriedly. 

Prowl smiled as he lightly touched the boy's head and nodded. He felt the same about him. He couldn't ever....sleep with someone who looked like him. It wasn't that really. It was just.....it would feel wrong if he did it with Balloon Boy. 

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Balloon Boy. I am sorry any of this happened to you. You did not deserve what was done to uou. And I promise, I will protect you. I never let it happen again." Prowl said softly to him. 

Balloon Boy sniffed as if he was crying and his eyes did look a little wet but he smiled and leaned into Prowl, taking whatever comfort he was offering. "Thank you, Prowl. I'm so glad we got to meet you. The Marionette was right. You are the one." He said softly. 

"The one?" Prowl asked curiously. 

"We knew someone would care enough for a bunch of dead kids like us. Someone who would protect us. I guess it was us just hoping. I'm glad it came true. We were starting to lose hope." Balloon Boy said leaning against Prowl's leg. 

Prowl felt his heart just soften. All he could do was smile and lightly petted the plastic boy's head. "Never lose hope, Boy. Hope is always there. Even if it doesn't seem like it is. It always is." He said softly. 

And suddenly, there was a loud crash, making both jump. It was a distant crash but it could be heard. 

Prowl and Balloon Boy sat there, stiff and alarmed. And then the Enforcer quickly began scrolling through the channels to see if it had been one of the couples who caused it. 

As he feared, every single one were frozen on the screens, staring else where. Some of them had even been in the middle of the acts with the animatronics. But none of them seemed to have caused the noise. All of them looked alarmed and frozen. Prowl felt dread washing through him as he kept switching the channels, searching for the noise. 

He wasn't finding it. He couldn't see......

And then he saw it.

It was in the Parts and Service room, opening the door to the basement t. 

Prowl felt ice immediately fill his veins as he watched that big, yellow green rabbit come upstairs, an evil grin on his face. 

"N-no......" Balloon Boy suddenly sobbed in horror when he saw Springtrap. 

Prowl was suddenly standing up and grabbing the tablet. He quickly looked at the plastic boy who was now shaking in terror. "Balloon Boy! Hide under the desk and stay there! No matter what you hear, do not come out and do not make a sound!" He hissed before rushing towards the door. 

"Pr-Prowl! Pl-pl-please, don't! He will hurt you!" Balloon Boy sobbed as he did what he was told but peering fearfully over the desk. 

Prowl ignored him as he rushed down the hall into the main party room, just as the door to the Parts and Service room had opened to reveal that nightmarish animatronic. 

Who grinned evilly as soon as his eyes laid on Prowl. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Enforcer Prowl." Springtrap said rather loudly as he just stood there. 

Prowl heard a few whimpers elsewhere and scuffing even from Pirate Cove where he was sure it was Foxy and Sideswipe was now hiding. He just stood there, glaring at the large yellow green rabbit. 

"Go back to your room, Springtrap. Now." The Enforcer said dangerously. 

The rabbit grinned and instead moved closer, stalking him as he began to slowly moving around the party tables. 

Prowl glanced slowly towards the main stage and did see Freddy cowering so tightly against a corner behind one of the curtains. It was sad to just see how scared he looked as he tried to remain as still as he could. 

"Don't worry, Freddy." Springtrap said as he had followed Prowl's train of vision, making the bear cringe in great fear. "You're next after I deal with this fucker. Followed by every one else." He sneered before looking back at Prowl, who was slowly moving around the table to keep distance away from the evil rabbit. 

Prowl quickly looked around while trying to find some sort of weapon. He needed to find some way of defending himself from this rabbit. He just hoped that Optimus wouldn't try and come to his aid, or Jazz. "Everyone, stay where you are! Do not come out! You protect those animatronics! No matter what!" He called loudly enough for everyone to hear. 

"Prowl! I should......!" He heard Optimus call from down the hall where he was sure it was the Prize Corner where his boss and friend was. 

"Optimus, you stay there! I fucking mean it! You protect Marionette!" Prowl called back as he locked eyes with Springtrap as he was starting to move down an aisle closer to him. He tensed up now looking around for anything to use as a weapon. He cursed softly as he berated himself for not bringing something with him. He was sure that not even Optimus had.

Slowly backing up to move around the table, Prowl tensed himself, still glancing around while trying to find......well, there was that. 

Better than nothing he supposed. 

So Prowl picked up the fork and held it up. 

Springtrap barked a laugh as he kept stalking towards Prowl. "What are you going to do with that, Prowl?! Eat me with it!" He sneered as he stopped for a moment to just laugh at him. 

"I'm pretty sure if I stab it into your fucking eyes, it will be effective." Prowl said coldly as he held up the fork like a knnife. 

For a moment, Springtrap paused to look at him in surprise before he snarled and grabbed the table. He wasted no time to throwing it to the side with a loud crash that made even the Enforcer flinch. And then he charged at him. 

Prowl scurried back as far as he could before he collided with a wall. He swore loudly as he found Springtrap on top of him in seconds so he lashed out with the fork, stabbing it deep into the animatronic's chest, causing him roar in pain before seizing the Enforcer by the neck. 

Prowl gasped softly as he was flung to the floor, gasping in pain as he collided with it and knocked the air out of his lungs. A second later, he gasped the yellow green beast was on top of him, grasping for his arms and slamming them down beside his beside his head.

"Get off of me!" Prowl snapped as he thrashed and kicked to dismount the beast off of him. 

Springtrap just sneered as he used one large hand to keep his wrists pinned with such force that Prowl swore would leave bruises. He used his other one to reach into his own chest, tearing loose wires free from his robotic body and then proceeded to start wrapping them tightly around his wrists, tying them with a knot so he couldn't untie them. 

Keeping Prowl pinned with his body, he stretched the wires over and proceeded to tying them to a pipe in the wall. 

"Now, time to make you scream." Springtrap growled as he began grabbing at Prowl's pants and ripped them open with such force. He remained keeping Prowl's legs pinned under his heavy body as he began yanking down his pants and then his boxers before grabbing his waist and forcing him to turn onto his front. 

Prowl was swearing and writhing, trying to pull away from Springtrap. He didn't stop trying to kick at him as he fought 

Even as Springtrap grabbed his cheeks and started to spread him so he could just force himself into him. 

However, before Springtrap could even position himself, something slammed into his back and sent him crashing on top of Prowl, knocking more air out of his lungs. 

"Get the fuck off of 'em!" Prowl stiffened when he heard Jazz's voice. 

Springtrap roared as he threw himself up onto his feet, along with Jazz on his back. He staggered, trying to grab for the man as he began slamming a fist against the big rabbit's head. 

Prowl turned a little in shock to see that Jazz was trying his best to slam his fist into every inch of Springtrap ' s head as much as possible. "Ja-Jazz!" He gasped still out of breath.

Springtrap roared as he kept thrashing to dislodge the man on his back before he reached and managed catch his swinging arm. He threw him over his shoulders hard, sending Jazz flying through the air until he went crashing into tables and chairs with a cry of pain. 

"Jazz!" Prowl cried as he tried to get to his knees, tugging at the wires binding his wrists rather painfully. 

Springtrap snarled as he turned his attention back onto the Enforcer, who froze when he noticed. He sneered as he startled forward again to go back to what he was doing but stopped immediately as he was blocked once again. 

Balloon Boy was shaking in fear but he he looked determined to protect Prowl. "N-n-n-no. I wo-won't let you hu-hurt him!" He stammered full of fear as he raised both arms out to his sides. 

"And like you can stop me." Springtrap before swinging out an arm and back handing Balloon Boy hard that sent him flying into the wall. 

"No!" Prowl gasped as he watched the animatronic fall to the ground, motionless. 

Springtrap just sneered before starting towards Prowl again, who tensed up. 

And once again, he was blocked. 

Black living strings writhing madly, The Marionette stood in between Prowl and Springtrap, his stance very protective. "You will have to go through me to touch him, Springtrap." He growled but there was a tremble in his voice. He was afraid no doubt about that. But determined. 

Springtrap sneered as he began stalking towards him but he halted to pull back when the strings lashed out at him. "Oh, so you want to scream now then, Danny?" He asked in a taunting voice. 

"The only one who will scream is you tonight, Vincent." The Marionette growled now starting to circle the killer. 

They faced each other off for a moment before Springtrap charged at him. He was nearly upon him when The Marionette moved out of the way, tripping him with his strings. He was on the killer in seconds now wrapping the strings around him, trying to bind him. 

Snarling in rage, Springtrap tried to lash out at the Marionette, who raked his face with his talons, tearing into it. They roared and wrestled, trying to tear into each other. 

Prowl could only watch in alarm as they practically tore the party room apart as they fought. He knew this wasn't going to end well at all if Springtrap bested The Marionette. He stood up and began pulling at the wires, trying to break them. He failed so he scrambled for the knots, furiously trying to untie them. 

A cry of pain from The Marionette had Prowl look up sharply to see that Springtrap had slammed him into the stage when he had been on his back. And it was enough for him to finally get a hold of him. 

"I'm going take you scream again, Danny! Just like last time!" Springtrap snarled as he grabbed at The Marionette ' s legs and pulled him close, pinning the animatronic's thin limbs down. He wasted no time to grabbing at the panel in between The Marionette ' s legs and ripping it off. 

The Marionette screamed in pain and panic, now trying to scramble away. He scratched and clawed at the stage, trying to pull himself but the killer rabbit had a hold of him again, yanking him back. 

"NO!" The Marionette cried as he tried to lash out at Springtrap again only to miss. 

Springtrap sneered as he positioned himself near the revealed hole. "Oh, yeah. Scream loud for me!" He snarled. 

At this time, Prowl yanked and kicked hard at the pipe holding him before it suddenly snapped, coming right off. The wires came right off the broken piece, freeing him. He expected to be sprayed in the face with water or gas. But it was nothing. 

Immediately, grabbing the broken pipe, and kicking off the rest of his pants and boxers because they were tripping him, he ran at Springtrap and brought it down hard on the rabbit's back, knocking him forward.

For a second, Springtrap did penetrate The Marionette, making him cry out in alarm but then the rabbit was yanked off of him and the broken pipe slammed into the killer's face, sending him staggering. 

Prowl was there, swinging the pipe hard against Springtrap, making him roar in anger and pain, driving him away from The Marionette, who stood up quickly, looking shocked. 

"You will not hurt them again!" Prowl said furiously, as he brought the pipe down on the killer again and again until it snapped. 

Again, Springtrap turned on Prowl, snarling at him and started to move forward once more. 

There were a series of roars now, making them both stiffen before Springtrap was again tackled from behind, knocking him to the ground. 

And to Prowl's surprise, it was Foxy and Goldie. They were ripping into Springtrap no other. And what alarmed him even more was when Mangle came out of no where, joining the fray. 

And Bonnie. 

And Toy Chica. 

Hell! Even Freddy dove past The Marionette and Prowl, knocking into Springtrap, ripping and biting with all of the animatronics. 

One would hit him, sending him flying into another animatronic's attack. They each took turns to hitting him, biting him, ripping off an arm and a leg. 

Even Balloon Boy had finally joined in as soon as he recovered. 

They were mirthlessly attacking Springtrap, making him roar in pain, anger and also fear. They ripped him to pieces as as he stumbled away from them, trying to crawl away only to halt when two thin legs blocked his parh. He looked up with a terribly broken eye to see The Marionette glaring down at him. 

"Go away! And never return!" The Marionette snapped, his strings waving threateningly. 

Springtrap growled. "You know you can't kill me! I'm already dead! I will stay here and haunt you forever! I will rip you apart! I will fuck you over and over again!" He snarled. 

The Marionette narrowed his slanted eyes before he lashed out his strings, wrapping them around Springtrap, binding him. He made them so tight where he couldn't move any more. All he could do was spit and snarl at him. 

"Goldie, Bonnie, take him back down stairs! Put him in his room! We will figure this out later!" The Marionette said as he broke off the strings, leaving Springtrap tightly tied up. 

Goldie and Bonnie nodded as they grabbed a hold of the thrashing killer and dragged him back towards the Parts and Service room. 

Prowl sighed once it was calming down before stiffening and rushed over to Jazz, who was getting up but hissing as he did. "Jazz! Are you all right?!" He asked worriedly. 

Jazz tried to grin but it ended up as grimace as Prowl went to help him as did Ratchet who came running over. "Eh.......! Ah think he....uh...migh've broke a rib." He groaned painfully. 

Ratchet gently touched his side, pulling back only slightly when Jazz hissed in pain and pulled back. He nodded. "Yeah, he broke a rib all right. We need to get him to the hospital now." He said looking firmly at Prowl, who nodded. 

Optimus hurried over and helped get Jazz back outside, stating he would take them. 

Prowl agreed as he got his pants back on and checked the animatronics, who were still quite riled up but more calm than he thought they would. "You all fought him. Even when you were scared." He said smiling proudly. 

"We were not going to let him hurt you, Prowl. You have done so much for us these past few nights. We will not allow it." Freddy said firmly and all of the animatronics nodded with growls. 

Prowl just smiled. "I'm proud of all of you. You faced your fears of him." He grew serious again. "And tomorrow, we get rid of him for good."


	13. The Exorcism Of Vincent Dirge

The very next day went somewhat easy but also very difficult. 

The pizzaria could not be opened because of how much damage had been done to it during the fight. They had no choice but to keep it closed. It was probably better anyway because even some of the animatronics had been damaged in the scuffle with Springtrap. 

Poor Balloon Boy had the most. His back side was cracked from getting thrown into the wall and he did have a few things loose, which were being fixed by Mike immediately, as well anyone else that had been damaged. 

Prowl had inspected where Springtrap was being kept and while the killer was tied up tightly with The Marionette ' s strings, he was finding ways to break them. 

So Prowl decided he needed to chain him up. 

And there was only one person he knew that had the strongest chains that might be beneficial to keeping the killer rabbit chained up. 

"Okay, this is kind of weird. You want me to chain this thing up with my best chains? Why? He dangerous?" The big, brawny man asked as he looked skeptically at the Enforcer. 

Sighing, Prowl nodded with Scott and Optimus. "Unfortunately, yes. He is, Ironhide. Last night, he broke out of this room and attacked us. Jazz is in the hospital because he broke some of his ribs. We need to keep him chained up until we can deal with him efficiently." The Enforcer said warily. 

The big man with big, hairy arms slowly nodded before grabbing at his large tool box and picking it up with no struggle then turned to the rabbit. He frowned seeing the strings wrapped around the yellow green rabbit before scoffing and moving forward. "Don' know how the hell those pitiful strings are keeping him in place. But whatever." Ironhide said as he dropped his large tool box down with a very loud rattle and thud. 

Springtrap snarled and thrashed to break free and even kicked out at the big man, who did jump back with his own growl. "You really think chains is going to hold me, Prowl?! I'm gonna fucking kill you........!" He was snarling. 

The Enforcers and the manager was tensed up as they saw some of the strings snap and the rabbit was starting to break free. 

But however, something stopped them......and Springtrap. Something very surprising. 

The big man named Ironhide hauled off and punched the animatronic hard over the head that rattled everything in him and even made his glowing green eyes roll from dizziness and being stunned. 

"Fucking move again, robot, and I'll hit ya harder, scrapheap! In fact, don't even talk if ya gonna talk to my friend like that!" Ironhide growled as he flipped open his tool box and began pulling out long links of chains. 

Springtrap only groaned, his ears flattening as he slumped. 

Prowl, Optimus and Scott stared in alarm but watched as Ironhide worked. They couldn't believe he had done that. More or less, it was working. 

Because even as Ironhide began cutting away the strings to start chaining up the animatronic, they had tensed and waited for Springtrap to jump up and attack but he never even moved other than just groan there, his eyes still rolling around his head. 

There was no doubt about it. 

Ironhide had stunned the spirit through and through with that punch he laid down on the animatronic. 

Springtrap didn't move for one second as Ironhide wrapped chains around his Fram and even added shackles to his wrists and ankles before connecting them to the wall with steel loops jack hammered in the concrete. 

But once Ironhide was done and the animatronic was fully taking care of, they retreated out of the basement. 

"Do I even want to know what is going on around here, Prowl?" Ironhide rumbled as he carried his big tool box slung over on his wide back. 

Prowl slowly shook his head. "Probably not." He paused. "Did you really just.....?" He was asking. 

"Hey, now. If a robot is gonna act up like that, then yeah. I'm gonna punch his fucking head. That'll teach 'em to misbehaving." Ironhide chuckled. 

"We should have hired you to be the night guard instead. Primus dammit. That was awesome!" Scott laughed in amusement. 

Prowl chuckled but shook his head. "If you would have done that, the animatronics wouldn't be so happy than they are now. They'd be scared of Ironhide and then where would that leave them?" He asked in amusement. 

"Good point." Scott said grimacing and Ironhide just shook his head muttering something. 

Later in the day, the company came and reinforced the steel doors to keep Springtrap trapped, not that he wasn't doing much. He had actually flinched from them, expecting it to be Ironhide again. But at least, he was behaving while they worked. 

And not too soon after, the Primus Priest showed up. 

He was a tall, lanky and very mysterious looking man, wearing a black suit and a gray scarf with a golden symbol of Primus etched into the fabric. He had dark purple hair with black mixed in and a deep shade of purple eyes that seemed to glow in the light when it hit his eyes. There were even traces of red in his eyes, making him look sonister, but very handsome at the same time. He did not look like a normal Priest of Primus. 

But Optimus knew him well and they seemed friendly with one another and seeing him come in had him greet him immediately. 

"Prowl, Scott, allow me to introduce you to Soundwave. A High Priest of Primus and second to Vector Sigma." Optimus introduced them. 

Soundwave did not shake Prowl's offered hand but instead zeroed his gaze right on some of the animatronics, who looked......intimidated by this new man. The Priest frowned as he studied the animatronics before looking at Prowl with his hauntingly beautiful eyes. 

"There is very much darkness in this place. A lot of bad things have happened here." He spoke, his voice very deep but mysterious on its own. 

Prowl blinked in surprise before sparing a glance at Optimus, who winced. 

"Ah......I might have forgotten to mention that.....that Soundwave is also a psychic. He.....um....is sometimes used as a Medium for the Exorcisms." Optimus said guilty. 

Prowl just blinked before sighing and shaking his head as he ran his fingers through his black hair. "I'm starting to wonder of how much I really do not know about the world." He said wearily. 

Soundwave made an amused sound before he looked at The Marionette as he slowly approached with caution. And the look he was giving the animatronic made him halt. 

They stared at one another before The Marionette drew back as if very uneasy. 

"What was done to you is shameful. I am deeply sorry for the trauma you had to endure." Soundwave spoke softly as his eyes softened. 

The Marionette still as ever just merely nodded his gratitude, though still very unease by him. "Th-thank you. You are too kind." He said in a soft voice. 

"Show me Vincent Dirge." Soundwave said now looking at Prowl, who was just as un-nerved by him as The Marionette was.

But nonetheless, Prowl, Optimus and Scott lead him down the stairs into the basement and they got a new reaction from the Priest. 

As soon as his foot touched the landing, Soundwave sucked in air as if someone had punched him. He staggered a little and Optimus had to steady him. 

"Soundwave? Are you all right?" Prowl asked in concern.

Soundwave did steady himself with Optimus' help but he had a pained and horrified look on his face. He was quiet for a moment as he just stood there, staring into hall towards the newly replaced door at the end. 

Prowl and Optimus shared a look with each other and then Scott before looking back at the Priest. 

"There is more evil in this place than you think. What was done down here was horrendous. Vincent Dirge did more than kill the children." Soundwave said in a sinister voice making the three stiffen. He looked at them with such a haunted look. "The children did not die as virgins." 

Three sets of breathes were taken sharply as it hit them of what he was meaning. They understood right away and it made a rage burn through all of them. 

"He raped them before killing them." Prowl said coldly his eyes burning in anger. 

Soundwave slowly nodded as his face hardened but there was a hint of grief in his eyes. He was looking elsewhere again. "A tragedy such as this can leave haunted memories unseen by the living. But those with psychic abilities such as myself can see them." He said in a haunted tone. 

"So.....you're seeing what was done to them right now?" Scott asked in concern. 

Again, Soundwave slowly nodded. "I see it. It was done down here. He brought the children down here, one by one to slaughter them. To reap their innocence away. He brought them down here, raped their bodies before and after he cut their throats, spilling their life force over a pentagram." He looked sharply at Prowl. "This was more than just a murder and a rape, Enforcer Prowl. Vincent Dirge was a worshipper of Unicron. He was worshipping Unicron down here, using the children as sacrifices to the Dark One. What he did down here was create a darkness. There is a Nightmare downnhere, awaiting to unleashed." He stated seriously. 

Prowl slowly nodded as he motioned towards the reinforced door. "Would you still like to see Springtrap? Or have you had enough?" He asked softly. 

Soundwave inhaled slowly before straightening himself and moved forward. "I must look into the eyes of the moster, Enforcer Prowl. I must see him and let him see me. I need to calculate on how much power I am going to need in the exorcism." He said softly back. 

So therefore, they moved down the hall towards the security station of the basement.

Once they got there, Soundwave motioned to the door as if asking for it to be opened. Prowl glanced at Optimus, his body tensed and ready for just in case but his Commander looked around the corner into the window before nodding to him that it was clear. 

Prowl nodded back before putting in the code for the door security panel and opened it to allow the Priest to step in. 

Springtrap was glaring as soon as the door opened and he did manage to stand, rattling his chains as he did. He took one look at Soundwave and snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Get that fucker away from me!" He snarled. 

Soundwave remained passive as he looked Springtrap over, whom cowered back but snarling like a wild animal and rattled his chains as if to intimidate him. He looked him over before reaching into his inner jacket and pulled out a golden book. 

At the sight of it, Springtrap snarled and tried to lunge at Soundwave but stopped short with the chains. 

Soundwave never flinched even as the other three did. He just looked right into the animatronic's eyes calmly as he opened the book. "It is better if I began, Enforcers. You may remain in the room but do not move at all. No matter what you hear, or what he does, do not listen to him, do not attempt to restrain him, do not try and protect him. What you see will alarm you but do not react." Soundwave said impassively as he opened the book before looking down at it. 

It was Prowl's own curiosity that made him stay but Scott turned to leave. He did not want to see or hear any of this, afraid of what would happen. Optimus stayed as well, standing tall and firm. 

Springtrap was snarling and yanking on the chains like a wild animal now, knowing what was being done. He began screaming at them even as Soundwave began speaking in a language that Prowl was not familiar with. 

A feeling of dread and peace began to clash in the air and a strong breeze was beginning to pick up, whipping Prowl's hair. He felt something happening. 

There was a powerful feeling beginning to rise as Soundwave spoke in the language unfamiliar. The feeling of fear, anger, hatred, sadness and pain grew all around Prowl as he remained standing firm but awed at what was happening. 

Springtrap began screaming as if he was in pain, pleading suddenly for this not to happen. He begged for Soundwave to stop and when the Priest did not, he screamed profanities most foul that even the two Enforcers winced to hear.

And suddenly, Prowl heard a scream. It made him tense as he looked around in alarm. It was not Springtrap, it was a child. 

A child was screaming as if it was being tortured. It was a mere echo but he still could hear it. It sounded like a child being harmed, hurt. They were crying and it was soon joined by many little voices of boys and girls.

Prowl almost moved to go investigate but it was Soundwave who reached out, grabbing his arm. 

"Do not move. It is a memory of the painful tragedy." Soundwave said before going back to reading the book. 

Prowl steeled himself, listening to the screams of children. He could hear them screaming, crying, begging to go home, for thwir murderer to stop hurting them. He heard them crying and screaming and it wrenched at his heart. He didn't even realize he was crying until he felt the wetness on his cheeks. 

Springtrap roared in pain and fear as the wind grew stronger. He threw back his head and just screamed a Primus awful sound. 

"By the Power of Primus, I order you to leave this world! Go to where you are destined to be for what you have done in your life! Leave and pay for what crimes you have done!" Soundwave suddenly shouted as he pulled out a small bottle from his picket and flung liquid onto Springtrap, who screamed and flinched as his whole body seemed to lock up. 

A strange red light began to shine throughout the room, all around Springtrap. Smoke and fire seemed to burst around him and a vortex opened up under him. He snarled, screamed as his whole body twitched violently. 

And suddenly, something black emitted from Springtrap, trailing around the room before being sucked up into the vortex. 

And then it was all quiet and still and the animatronic collapsed. 

For a long time, nothing happened. The three just stood there, waiting. They waited for Springtrap to move or say something. But he did not. 

Soundwave then sighed and closed the book. "It is done. Vincent Dirge is gone. Never to return." He said softly and the other two sighed, feeling the peace settling around them. 

It was over.


	14. Author's Notice

Hey, everyone. Have no fear, a new chapter will soon be here. I am just taking a little break from writing right now to gather my thoughts. I promise, there will be more soon enough. Just trying to get real life back in order like it should be. I am not abandoning any of my stories. It's just a little break, that's all. Please have patience for now and all will be well. 

Best Wishes,

Eden Black


End file.
